Defining A Soul
by CollapsingTruth
Summary: What defines a soul? Their past? Those they love? How can you ever really know? And what happens when you take a risk with someone no one else trusts? Can you be trusted then? My first fanfic posted and will gladly take any and all reviews! :D
1. Prologue: A Promise

**AN: I'm sorry for not updating in so long. My personal life went through a meltdown. But I'm back! So, on with the story...**

**DISCLAIMER: The Harry Potter universe is not mine, I only own some of what I've "tweaked." Thanks for reading. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: A Promise<strong>

Her dark locks whipped around her in the frigid wind as she gripped the blanket wrapped child to her chest.

"Please," she begged Elizabeth, her ocean eyes glistening with a desperation so great that it would break any heart.

Elizabeth opened the door to the convent wider and quickly ushered the mother and child into its inner warmth, chastising herself for leaving them out in the cold for so long. But she had simply been too shocked at their sudden appearance to think clearly.

She gestured for them to follow her towards the sitting room she had been reading in before she had heard the pounding on the front door. Elizabeth threw a few more logs into the fire and began to prod it in order to strengthen its heat. She stepped a bit back in order to let the woman warm herself and the child before the fire and to study the woman who had once been a dear friend but now seemed a complete stranger.

"Thank you," Jenazi murmured as she warmed the silent babe by the fire.

Elizabeth merely nodded, unable to do more, and continued her study of her old schoolmate. The firelight gave Jenazi's dark hair a red glow but Elizabeth was sure it was still a black so pure it seemed blue in the sunlight, like it had been when they had last seen each other. Her face was still as lovely as ever, but upon closer inspection, Elizabeth noticed the new hollows of her eyes, the sharpness of her cheekbones, and the harsh hold of her jaw that transformed the woman before her from the Jenazi she had once known, to someone more reminiscent of a ghost then of an actual human being.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around herself and moved her gaze away from Jenazi's face to the rest of her. Jenazi's knelt position before the fire and her bulky cloak left her unable to see the rest of her and made her wonder how much weight she had lost if her friend's face was any indication. Jenazi had always had a lean figure and if she had lost a lot of weight, it could endanger her health as well as the health of the child in her arms.

She frowned at the thought of the child. It had been unnaturally quiet, especially for a baby. Perhaps it was asleep? Elizabeth wondered to herself, her gaze drifting to the baby cradled in Jenazi's arms.

She froze when she saw Jenazi draw her sleeve back in order to brush back the child's dark hair.

What?

Elizabeth thought to herself, unable to look away from the scars that adorned what could be seen of Jenazi's arm. __What else is she hiding beneath that cloak?__

What happened?

Elizabeth thought in horror as she studied her old friend in a desperate search for clues. She needed to know what had become of her the two and a half years since Elizabeth had last spoken to her. What had happened that would leave her with so many scars.

"Even a snake has needs." Jenazi whispered in a voice so cold it sent shivers of fear across Elizabeth's back. Jenazi simply stared lifelessly into the flames, the world around her seemingly forgotten.

Elizabeth tightened her arms around herself afraid beyond reason to ask what Jenazi had meant and hoping she had not unconsciously spoken her other thoughts out loud as well.

She wasn't sure she could stand hearing the truth.

"What's the baby's name?" She asked instead in a quivering voice, changing the subject as quickly as she was able.

Jenazi blinked and looked at the child in her arms with a loving smile that radiated with warmth and demolished the cold that had existed before.

"Her name is Leliel Diane Blairia." she told Elizabeth as she stood and walked towards her, never taking her eyes away from her daughter.

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at the baby girl in Jenazi's arms, her previous fear forgotten at the warmth of love emanating from her friend. It reminded her of her old playful and happy friend.

If Elizabeth had wondered for a single moment whether the child was Jenazi's, she no longer had a sliver of doubt at the sight of Leliel's wide open blue-green eyes. Eyes that reminded the beholder of the never ending ocean under a brilliant blue sky. Ocean eyes. Identical to Jenazi's. The baby gave Elizabeth a toothless grin and stretched a small hand towards the bronze lock of hair over Elizabeth's shoulder. She gave a small laugh and let the tiny fist grab her finger instead of her hair.

"Her sister will be named Assiel Sophia." Jenazi told Elizabeth as she gazed at her daughter with a sad smile.

Elizabeth started and stared at Jenazi in confusion. "Sister?"

Jenazi shifted a bit and her cloak opened, revealing what had been hidden before.

"Betty," Jenazi whispered, snapping Elizabeth out of her stupor. She had been staring at Jenazi's pregnant belly in shock but her gaze immediately flew up to Jenazi's as the old nickname she had not heard in years was whispered softly.

"Assiel will be born soon. Will you, please, promise me to take care of my girls? At least until they have found a new home?" Jenazi asked earnestly, grabbing Elizabeth's hand and holding it tightly against her. Her eyes holding Elizabeth's with their intensity and the same desperation she had heard in her voice when she had opened the convent door and seen Jenazi standing outside.

It was the flickering spark of hope in her eyes that kept Elizabeth from asking why the girls needed her when their mother was right before her. It was that single spark in eyes that held too much pain that had her nodding her head and softly replying, "I promise."


	2. Chapter 1: Hogwarts

**Chapter 1: Hogwarts**

"I hate new schools," Assi moaned as they followed the first years to the front of the crowded Great Hall.

"You should be used to it by now," Leli murmured beside her while she looked up at the stunning enchanted ceiling. When the clear star studded sky combined with the warm candlelight it gave the Great Hall an almost serene and homey aspect to it that Leli hadn't expected.

She loved this place already.

"I doubt I will ever get used to the public humiliation that is the first day in a new school." Assi replied matter-of-factly.

Leli rolled her eyes and looked at her younger sister. Assi's violet blue eyes were looking around at the students while her fingers seemed to dance around a curl of her dark hair. It was a nervous habit Assi had had since her hair had grown long enough to play with and that only emerged in the most stressful of times.

Leli frowned. She knew Assi didn't like starting new schools, which was understandable, but there had to be more to it this time for that particular habit to be involved.

"What's really bothering you?" Leli asked, hoping she didn't already know.

Assi's fingers stilled and she turned her eyes towards Leli.

"Dad," she replied with a grimace.

Leli looked forward when they stopped. The first years had already begun to be sorted and behind them on the dais were the teachers. The Heads of Houses would smile when one of the students was sorted into their house. McGonagall caught Leli's eye and gave her a subtle nod of encouragement. Leli gave a small smile in return.

"You're sure to be placed in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, Assi. Stop worrying so much. Blood doesn't dictate what house your in." Leli told her sister firmly.

Assi dangerously narrowed her eyes at Leli, "That may be true for some people, but-"

"Assiel Blair!"

Assi stopped in what was sure to be a very thorough rant at the sound of her name.

Leli gave her an encouraging smile and a subtle push to get her moving.

Assi took a deep breath and lifted her chin high as she walked forward, giving the air of someone heading towards their execution.

Leli shook her head at her sister. Assi had a bit too much sense for the dramatic sometimes.

"Gryffindor!" The Sorting Hat shouted , earning a relieved grin from Assi as she began walking towards her new table, giving Leli a wink on the way.

"Leliel Blair!"

Leli went to the Sorting Hat nervously. No matter what she'd told Assi, the Sorting Hat scared her. It held way too much power over her future, in her opinion.

Ahh... Another Blairia...

The Hat spoke in her mind the moment it was placed on her head. _How fortunate of me to meet the Sanctuary's keepers..._

Leli started, but should have known better than to be surprised, he was looking into her mind after all.

Hmm... Where will you be better suited? For you, I expect Slytherin or Gryffindor to be best.

Leli bit her bottom lip, her entire being so tense she was sure she would shatter with a touch.

She heard the Sorting Hat chuckle at her than shout, "Gryffindor!"

McGonagall took the Sorting Hat off of her head and Leli, smiling, walked to sit next to her now happy and no longer nervous sister.

"Leli!" Assi greeted motioning to the people around her, which she had already apparently befriended.

"This is Ron and Ginny Weasley," she motioned to a red headed boy about Leli's age who had already begun to eat the moment the feast appeared and a red haired girl who gave Leli a smile of welcome, "and Hermione Granger."

The brunette with curly hair greeted Leli and immediately began to talk.

"Are you a sixth year?" Hermione asked.

Leli nodded as she began to choose food for her plate.

"That's great!" Hermione told her with a wide smile. "Ron, Harry, and I are also sixth years so we must be bound to have classes together and that way I could show you around to your classes. And since Ginny is a fifth year like your sister, she'll also have someone to show her around."

Leli couldn't help but smile back at Hermione's enthusiasm. "Thank you."

"I'm a prefect. Its my responsibility," she told her proudly.

"Who's Harry?" Assi asked between mouthfuls.

Hermione's face fell and she looked around worriedly and muttered. "He should be here."

Her gaze went over Ron, who was sitting beside her eating. She frowned for a moment before picking up the thick book in front of her.

WHACK!

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Ron asked as he rubbed his shoulder where Hermione had hit him.

"Your best friend is missing!" Hermione replied in frustration. "How can you be eating?"

"Turn around you bloody psycho." Ron told her while he continued eating.

Leli turned to where Ron had gestured in time to see a raven haired boy walk towards them, holding a white handkerchief to his bloody nose.

"He's covered in blood again. Why is it he's always covered in blood?" Ginny asked in exasperation to no one in particular.

Ron shrugged. "Looks like its his own this time."

Leli looked between them, unsure what to make of that statement.

"Hey guys," Harry said as he sat down besides Ron.

"What happened?" Hermione practically shrieked, her eyes never leaving the continual flow of blood.

"I'll tell you later," he told Hermione, then spotting Assi and Leli. He frowned and asked unsurely, "Have I met you two before?"

Assi snorted at his uncomfortable appearance and shook her head. "We're new."

"I'm Leli and this is my sister, Assi," Leli told him with a grin, "We're your new Housemates."


	3. Chapter 2: Classes are Torture

**Chapter 2: Classes are Torture**

"I pity you two. I really, truly do." Ron told Hermione and Leli as they hurried on their way to class. "Potions. With Slytherin." Ron gave them a small shake of his head in pity and then immediately burst out in laughter.

"Yes, I can see that you feel absolutely _awful_ for us," Leli told him with her own shake of her head.

Before he could reply, Hermione literally dragged Leli away. "Bye boys," she shouted over her shoulder.

They reached class just in time, walking towards the front where the rest of the students were gathered, waiting for Slughorn. Hermione immediately stood in front while Leli contented herself to stand far enough within the crowd to hopefully not be noticed by Slughorn.

"Good day class!" Slughorn began with his usual happy self. "Today we will be-"

Slughorn stopped as Harry and Ron entered, quite noisily in Leli's opinion.

"Ah! Harry, my boy! I was wondering where you were!"

Leli rolled her eyes at "my boy." Slughorn was truly a biased man. Leli knew all about his "shelf" and how he liked to collect people. She also knew that it was only a matter of time before he tried to collect both her and Assi, simply because he knew about her father.

I wonder if the Slug Club is as fun as some people have mentioned it was suppose to be? Leli thought to herself. She mentally shrugged, it was more than likely that Assi would join just for something to do. It didn't mean Lely was going to through with it though, simply that if she did she wouldn't be alone.

Leli glanced at Hermione, who had already answered a few questions. Hermione Granger was also, undoubtedly, going to join the Slug Club.

Leli smiled to herself. After all, if there was anyone that deserved to be in the Slug Club due to her own merit, it was Hermione Granger and Leli couldn't help but be proud of the fact that they were becoming fast friends.

"Alright students! Let's get started!" Slughorn announced happily.

Leli looked over at Ron's book and saw that they were suppose to be working on a Living Death potion.

Leli groaned and began to slowly gather the supplies grudgingly.

She set up her station in front of Ron and besides Hermione, slowly looking through her book.

She hated potions.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you won the Felix Felicis potion," Leli grumbled to Harry as they walked to Transfiguration together. Hermione already having dragged Ron away.<p>

Harry laughed. "I can't believe you hadn't realized that that was the prize!"

Leli rolled her eyes. "So, I zoned Slughorn out, that doesn't mean you guys couldn't have told me!" she grumbled once more.

Harry shook his head and put his arm around her shoulder with a grin Leli was very tempted to hex off his face. "I promise that next time Slughorn offers up another Felix Felicis potion, I will make sure you are told... every single minute until the end of class."

"You better," Leli told him, fighting the smile that wanted to take over her lips at his promise.

Harry burst out laughing again and Leli gave into the smile. He was too much of a nice guy to be angry at and she was glad she'd met him.

A snicker made Harry instantly sober and turn around to face the blond behind them, taking his arm away from around her shoulders.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry growled, surprising Leli with his immense and immediate dislike.

Malfoy sneered in a way that made Leli clench her jaw angrily.

"Nothing at all, Potter, I just find it wasteful that you already used up that potion you just won." Malfoy told him, causing the two pudgy boys behind him to laugh hysterically.

Harry narrowed his eyes while Leli simply looked at the blond in confusion.

"How else would you have managed hooking up with a girl who's," Malfoy looked her up and down with a leer before shrugging, "not completely hideous or deformed. Even if she has the defect of being a Gryffindor."

Leli simply stared at the annoying brat in front of her.

"Be careful what you say about my friends, ferret." Harry warned him between clenched teeth. Leli could see his hand itching to grab his wand.

Malfoy snickered once more. "Friend? So you used up the Felicis and all you got out of it was a friend?"

Before Harry could reply, and more than likely begin a fight, Leli decided to intervene.

"Is the reason you believe that Harry used the potion because you can't get any normal, sane female to be in any way friendly with you? Therefore, you have deluded yourself into believing that all men face the same problem?" Leli asked, outwardly calm and very very serious when inside all she wanted to do was break his perfect little nose.

Harry smirked and Malfoy scowled.

Right before he opened his mouth with a insulting comment, Leli stepped up close to him and patted his shoulder in mock pity. "You really should talk to someone about such pathetic delusions. While I'm sure there are men who share your problem," at this she stared directly at his companions, "I can _assure_ you, Harry is not one of them," she grinned suggestively. "Bye bye!" she told them as she grabbed a shocked Harry and dragged him into class.

"Leliel, may I speak with you a moment?" McGonagall asked from the front of the class the moment she stepped inside.

Leli flinched internally, hoping her Godmother hadn't heard her a few moments ago.

Leli walked forwards to her and stopped when she decided she was close enough for most of the students not to hear, but far away enough that her Godmother wouldn't be able to give her a whack in the back of the head like she was fond of doing whenever she or Assi misbehaved.

McGonagall looked at Leli inquisitively when she noticed the exact distance taken, but wisely deciding to ignore it, instead asking, "Will you do me the favor of tutoring one of your fellow students?"

Leli's eyes widened slightly at the unexpected question. "Of course, Godmother. Who is it?"

"It's Professor during school, my dear. And it's- Ah! There he is! Mr. Malfoy, please come here!"

Leli froze in shock, her eyes widening in horror and her jaw dropping as she looked from her Godmother to Malfoy and back again, praying it was an evil practical joke.

"Him?" Leli squeaked.

McGonagall nodded, a little too happily in Leli's opinion.

"What about me?" Malfoy asked in a bored tone. "Catching flies, Mrs. Potter?" he asked with a raised eyebrow when he noticed Leli's open mouth.

Leli snapped her mouth close and scowled at him.

"Miss Blair has just agreed to be your Transfiguration tutor, Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall informed a smug looking Malfoy who immediately replayed Leli's earlier actions. Gaze snapping from Leli to McGonagall and back.

"Catching flies, Malfoy?" Leli mocked.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to reply but changed his mind at the last minute, snapping his mouth closed.

"Go- I mean, Professor, are you sure I'm qualified to tutor another student in my own year?" Leli asked McGonagall desperately.

Malfoy nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, Professor. I mean, I know I need... help, but I highly doubt Blair knows more than I do."

McGonagall gave them both a look that told them there was no getting out of it. "Miss Blair is more than adequate at Transfiguration, Mr. Malfoy. This I can assure you both. Now, I expect you to work together and raise Mr. Malfoy's understanding. Since class is about to begin, I suggest you both take a seat." McGonagall declared.

Malfoy quickly headed towards the back of the room with a scowl while Leli went towards the front next to Hermione.

"Together." McGonagall added.

Malfoy and Leli both groaned.


	4. Chapter 3: Tryouts and Butterbeer

**Chapter 3: Tryouts and Butterbeer**

"She's evil," Leli told her sister matter-of-factly as they walked towards the Quidditch pitch.

Assi laughed, like she always did whenever this conversation arose, "Aunt Minnie is not that bad."

This time, the conversation had been prompted by the brief sight of McGonagall when they had walked outside.

Leli glared at her, "If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be in this mess with an arrogant, idiotic prick." She let her shoulders sag and mumbled, "You'd think she'd care about her only Goddaughter more than that."

Assi looked dutifully sympathetic, but Leli could see the twinkle of laughter in her eyes.

"Go fall off a broom," she growled in annoyance and playfully shoved her sister towards the other Gryffindors waiting to try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

Assi grinned and blew her sister a kiss as she ran off saying, "Remember our agreement!"

Leli went in search of Hermione so that they could watch the practice together. She found her sitting apart from everyone else and looking worriedly at Ron.

When she saw Leli she smiled in relief, "I thought I was going to be here alone."

Leli motioned towards the pitch where Assi was, "Assi always tries out for the Quidditch team. She used to even be a Beater at our old school but after she nearly had her brain scrambled by a Bludger, I convinced her to try out for Chaser this time around."

Hermione looked at her curiously, "You never really talk about your old school, why is that?

Leli shrugged as she sat down beside her. "There's not really much to say. Assi and I've been going to a new school nearly every year since we started."

"Really? How come?" Hermione asked with interest.

Leli shrugged again, uncomfortable to explain that it was mostly because their father was paranoid and that whenever people started asking too many questions about his daughters, they were usually whisked away to an entirely new life.

"I think they're about to start," she said instead as she noticed that everyone seemed to have taken their positions.

Hermione gave her a look that clearly said she wouldn't forget her question, but turned towards the mock game anyway.

As they watched the game, Leli couldn't help but laugh whenever Assi tricked the other "team" with a well preformed faint that left them confused or a flirtatious look when her opponent was a guy. Her sister was such a flirt sometimes and she knew exactly how to use her looks to her advantage, even while playing Quidditch. She looked over at Hermione to comment on one particularly embarrassing moment involving a guy from one of her classes when she noticed Hermione's complete lack of attention to everyone except the two Keepers.

Now that she focused on the Keepers, even Leli was getting a little worried for Ron. McLaggen was quite skilled, cocky and completely full of himself, but quick nonetheless. Ron, on the other hand, was clumsy and a bit oafish in his attempts to keep the Chasers from scoring. Neither let a Quaffle past them, but Leli had seen when Ron nearly fell off his broom. It was only a matter of time.

Assi had just passed the Quaffle to Ginny as they raced towards McLaggen. He was in the perfect position to catch it, but he suddenly shifted to the side as the Quaffle flew past his head.

McLaggen stared at his broom in disbelief. Leli turned with a frown towards Hermione and couldn't help but laugh at the grin she was quite obviously trying, and failing, to hide.

"Nice one, Hermione." Leli whispered quietly so no one could overhear them.

Hermione gave her wide eyes in a faux innocent expression. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Leli rolled her eyes and just shrugged as she turned to see the last of the tryouts.

Ginny, Assi, and Katie Bell were the new Chasers. Ritchie Coote and Jimmy Peakes were the new Beaters. And Ron, who was never scored upon, was the new Keeper.

Leli and Hermione raced down to meet with them outside of the changing rooms, all the while talking about their favorite moments.

* * *

><p>"Hmm..." Assi tilted her head and placed a finger to her lips. Looking up at the ceiling and acting as if she were contemplating something critically important.<p>

"Just get it over with already!" Leli yelled in exasperation from beside her, taking a large swallow of the Butterbeer she was holding.

The sisters were in the 6th year girl's dormitory with a very confused looking Ginny, Hermione, Fay Dunbar, and Casey Noten besides them, a Butterbeer in everyone's hands.

Assi, being Assi, had somehow managed to sneak a dozen bottles into Leli's dormitory and had declared that it was "girl time," dragging Leli, Ginny and Hermione away from the celebrating boys and up to the waiting Butterbeer. Fay and Casey had been in the dormitory when they arrived and Leli had invited them to join in since they were generally fun to be around. Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil, their other dorm mates, were probably still downstairs, flirting with any boy they saw.

"What are the two of you talking about?" Casey asked, speaking out for the rest of the girls.

Assi grinned. "Well, you see, Leli and I have an… understanding."

"More like a bet," Leli told them honestly.

"A few years back, Leli doubted my spectacular Quidditch skills and told me that I wouldn't make the team," Assi told them as she wiped away a fake tear from her cheek. "Can you believe how little she believes in me?" she asked them dramatically.

Leli rolled her eyes, "All I said was that, for a Beater, you were awfully small."

"That's doubt right there," Assi accused her with a shake of her head. "And how many times do I have to tell you, if you keep rolling your eyes then they'll stay stuck like that and I won't help you unstick them."

Leli fought the urge to roll her eyes again and raised an eyebrow instead. "Anyway," she said, unwilling to go into another debate with Assi about the merit of rolling your eyes at the ridiculous, "after I_ doubted _Assi, we made a wager, where the winner had a no questions asked, nonnegotiable request at their disposal."

Assi nodded happily and grinned, "If I made the team, wherever I tried out, then Leli owes me."

"You would have thought that after three years she would accept an 'I'm sorry' and let go of it," Leli grumbled.

"Never. I never let go of a bet," Assi told her smugly.

"Then stop lollygagging and just tell me what you want already!" Leli growled.

"What were the other requests?" Hermione asked when Assi just bat her lashes at Leli innocently.

Assi shrugged, "They actually weren't that bad. Leli just hates it when she has no choice in the matter."

Leli gave her a look, "And you love it?"

"Of course not," Assi told her with a grin, "but I don't have that problem."

Leli had her mouth open to give her sister the proper reply, most likely in the form of a hex, when Assi turned to the other girls, "All I've asked her to do is to sing a little song in front of some people,"

"More like sing an opera piece during lunch while everyone is eating," Leli corrected.

"to drive me around a bit," Assi continued as if she hadn't been interrupted.

"On a lawnmower. In a _wizarding_ school. Not the best combination. Especially when your _sister_ decides she wants you to chauffeur her from and to every single one of her classes for an _entire_ day," Leli told them, finishing the rest of her Butterbeer and getting another one. She was, without a doubt, going to need it.

"and to help me redecorate." Assi told them with a shrug. "I really don't see why she's being so dramatic about it."

Leli rolled her eyes and glared at her sister when Assi pointed at her to stop the eye-rolling, "Maybe it has to do with the fact that you asked me to help you 'redecorate' the inside of the school with flowers, bright colors, and live animals?"

Assi frowned. "You can't deny it looked better."

Leli couldn't help by laugh as she remembered one of the halls had been painted bright green with swirls of yellow, had sunflowers growing from every corner. Somehow they had managed to make some grow from the ceiling, and it was filled with birdsong from the yellow canaries that were hiding among the flowers.

Ginny, Fay, and Casey burst out laughing while Hermione looked at them in shock.

"You redecorated the entire school?" she squeaked, looking at both of them as if they were insane.

Assi waved her hand in dismissal, "Don't be silly. We only redecorated a few of the more boring halls and one or two classrooms."

Hermione sputtered in horror causing Assi and Leli to join in the laughter.

Leli and Assi were finally able to make Hermione laugh with the retelling of the "decorations" and how angry the staff had been the next morning. Giving them both detention for the rest of the school year and making them help clean everything up.

"So what do you have in mind for Leli this time?" Ginny asked, wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes.

Assi grinned mischievously and Leli immediately stopped laughing. Dreading the next "adventure" her sister had in mind.


	5. Chapter 4: Surprised?

**Chapter 4: Surprised?**

"How in the bloody hell do I do that?" Draco asked in frustration, his pale brow furrowed as he stared at the clock sitting before him on the desk.

Blair waved her wand, turning the clock back into the hummingbird it had originally been. _Show off_, Draco thought to himself with a scowl in her direction.

"Alright Malfoy," she said, sitting back and gesturing to the bird, "try it."

Draco narrowed his blue grey eyes at her, "You're just trying to make me look like a fool." He had no doubt that Blair enjoyed watching him screw up. He knew she later told the trio everything and they would all laugh at his mistakes together.

Which was completely unfair. It wasn't his fault Transfiguration was such an idiotic subject and his brain was to well developed to dillydally in such nonsense.

Blair rolled her bright eyes, "I'm just trying to help."

Draco smirked as he leered at the girl beside him who had leaned forward and was resting her head on her hand as she stroked the bird lightly with a single finger. She had put her long wavy black hair up with a clip, giving him an excellent view of her long neck and a perfect opportunity.

Draco leaned in, his lips right beside her ear making her freeze, and whispered, "I know a better way you can help."

Blair pulled away from him and stared back, her expression asking if he was joking or simply deluded.

Draco was about to tell her exactly how she could help him and prove he still had full function of his brain when he saw McGonagall staring directly a him with a raised eyebrow.

Fuck

, he'd forgotten that precious little Blair had already become McGonagall's favorite.

"Fine!" Malfoy growled at the two women, pulling out his wand and glaring menacingly at the small hummingbird.

Blair snorted, a very unladylike action in Draco's mind. "You're going to make the poor thing's heart stop if you keep glaring at it like that."

"I hope it does," Draco mumbled under breath, keeping his glare on the bird, hoping it really would have a heart attack so he wouldn't have to perform this stupid piece of magic.

"Just try already!" Blair yelled in exasperation when he didn't immediately perform the spell.

Draco glowered at her, "Don't tell me what to do, _Muggle lover_."

Blair looked at him in surprise, "Really?"

"What?" Draco asked with a bored tone, expecting to hear a lecture on "name-calling" which would hopefully last until the end of class. Leaving him unable to practice on the hummingbird. _How sad_, Draco thought to himself, barely able to contain the smirk he was desperately trying to hide.

"Muggle lover?" Blair asked, staring at him incredulously, "That's the best you could come up with? Really?"

Draco frowned in confusion, not expecting that.

Blair shook her head in disappointment, just confusing Draco further, "I would've thought you were more creative then _that_."

Draco just stared at her.

"I mean, there are just _so many_ other insults out there and the best you have is 'Muggle lover'?" she asked him again.

Draco opened his mouth to reply. Then, realizing he didn't have a reply, shut it again. He glared at her and decided to show her how creative he could be. He opened his mouth, an insult on the tip of his tongue when he frowned and closed his mouth again. _No, that insult wouldn't do_, even he thought it was too childish which would leave him prime for her ridicule.

"You look like a fish when you do that," Blair informed him as she continued to watch him expectantly. Apparently waiting for a better insult.

"Shut up," Draco growled as he scowled at her.

Blair shrugged and gestured to his wand. "If your not going to insult me then can you get practicing?"

Draco glared, tempted to just hex the witchling.

He turned back to the insufferable bundle of feathers and began attempting to turn it into a stupid clock.

After what seemed like a thousand tries, Draco was ready to squash the little bird and just leave. There were still ten minutes left before he was free. "Stop acting like your stabbing him and just do exactly what I do," she instructed him. Draco was about to ignore her again but paused. There was no point in not letting her help. Maybe then he could get it right and finally get it over with.

She moved her hand in a graceful loop which Draco attempted to duplicate.

Blair watched him critically and corrected him a few dozen times before she declared he was ready to try again.

Draco groaned and looked at the bird in disgust. Nonetheless, he performed the spell, certain he would fail again.

He jumped in his seat as the bird _finally_, and quite unexpectedly, transformed into a clock. A clock that _ticked_!

Draco grinned at Blair in relief that he had done it. She blinked at him in surprise.

His grin faltered slightly before he let it go and smirked at her. It seems she had never really thought he could do it and he was more than happy to rub his success in her face.

Blair gave him a slight smile then turned to look at the clock, her cheeks reddening a bit. Probably from being caught looking surprised at his success, Draco thought in a hollow sense of satisfaction.

"Well done, Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall told him as she suddenly appeared beside their desk.

Draco gave her a slight nod, smirk still on his face.

"Now, if you could improve your essays as much as you have obviously improved your spell casting. I have no doubt you will receive Outstanding marks at the end of the year," McGonagall informed him, actually seeming to look a bit proud of him.

Draco nodded again in surprise. He had _never_ gotten close to an Outstanding in Transfiguration. Never. Not ever.

He blinked. _Of course, that was simply because I haven't tried before. Besides, Transfiguration is an idiotic class that doesn't deserve my attention,_ he told himself sternly.

Blair cleared her throat awkwardly from beside him. Draco looked at her questionably, _what in the name of Merlin did she want? _There was no way he was going to thank her if that's what she was waiting for.

Blair bit her lip nervously and Draco completely lost his ability to process thoughts as he stared at her plump red lips.

As images of what he could do with those lips flashed through his head, Draco smirked as he realized he could still process _some_ thoughts.

"Malfoy?" those lips asked, making Draco smirk wider. _That's right, say my name. But don't forget the 'Sir.' Actually, I think Master sounds better. Master Malfoy. From those lips. _Draco grinned to himself. _Now, that will be fun. And those lips will tell me I am the strongest wizard alive. No, that ever was. The most handsome. I am more necessary to their existence than breathing. No one compares to me. Those lips will declare I am their God. Their sex god. My God Malfoy._

"Malfoy!" Blair yelled as she punched his shoulder, dragging him away from his thought of her lips.

Draco scowled, disgusted with himself. Those were Blair's lips. The trios new pet. There was no way he would get anywhere near that. _Even if they look delicious_, he thought as he continued to stare at her lips.

"What?" Draco growled, annoyed with himself as he finally tore his eyes away and noticed that she looked annoyed as she rolled her eyes again.

"I was asking you if you would like me to help you with the essay?" Blair asked in a tone that told him she had already asked quite a few times.

"Sure." Draco told her, distracted by his previously unsettling thoughts of the Muggle lov- _her_. He frowned, he was going to need to think up a few excellent insults to describe her.

"Alright," He heard her say as she began to put her things away, "I'll see you tomorrow after supper in the library. I should be there by 7:30. I'll meet you right outside of it if you get there after 8." she told him before walking away and heading towards her next class.

Draco frowned, having no idea what she was talking about. He reviewed their last conversation and hurriedly got his things. Ready to run after her and cancel before he stopped.

He smirked. _This is actually quite perfect_, he thought to himself as he mentally planned out the perfect insult for Leliel Blair.


	6. Chapter 5: Corridor Kisses

**Chapter 5: Corridor Kisses**

"At what time is your date?" Assi asked as she took a bite of chicken.

Leli scowled, keeping her voice down so the rest of the Gryffindors wouldn't overhear them. "I'm helping him with his Transfiguration paper. It. Is. Not. A. Date." she growled in frustration.

Assi rose an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be hoping it _is_ one?"

Leli grumbled as she continued to play with the food on her plate, having lost her appetite at the start of this conversation. "I really do despise you sometimes."

Assi grinned. "A deal is a deal, my dear."

Leli glared at her sister.

Assi laughed. "I would have thought this would make you happier than the other ones."

"The other ones were actually kind of fun. This is pure torture," Leli mumbled as she crossed her arms and lay her head down on them.

"I knew you liked my ideas!" Leli could hear the grin in Assi's voice.

"Shut up," she groaned in response.

"What's wrong with Leli?" Ron asked from somewhere beside her.

"Just grouchy," Assi replied which earned her a kick from Leli.

"Well, since it seem I'm not wanted here, I'm off to visit a few Ravenclaws," Assi declared causing Leli to look up and glare.

"Good riddance," she told her sister's retreating back.

"Are you really grouchy?" Hermione asked, a mischievous glint in her warm brown eyes, "Or is it perhaps something else?"

Harry frowned in confusion. "What 'something else'?"

Leli glared at Hermione. "Nothing to worry about. I'm off to the library," she told them as she picked up her bag and left, deciding that any more time spent there and she would go mad and end up cursing everyone in the Great Hall.

"I guess she is grouchy," she heard Ron tell the others.

* * *

><p>Leli slammed the book she had been trying to read shut in anger.<p>

She glared at her wrist watch as she checked the time again.

It was already 9:20! Where the hell was Malfoy?

She'd been waiting since 7 and he still hadn't shown up.

_He stood me up_, she thought to herself as she clenched her hands into fists, _that spineless little toad! I'll show him what happens when you make a fool out of me!_

Leli gathered her things, shoving them angrily into her bag and furiously walked away from her perch near the library entrance.

"I can't believe I was actually looking forward to helping that moron," she mumbled to herself in disgust. But she couldn't deny it. She really had looked forward to being alone with him and hopefully seeing that carefree grin again that had startled her in class. She had never seen him grin before and had, for the first time, noticed how charming he could be when his blasted ego wasn't in the way.

For a moment there she had actually thought that going through with Assi's request would be enjoyable.

Then he goes and doesn't show.

_Wait until I get my hands on that- _her thoughts were interrupted by a moan down one of the hallways on her way to Gryffindor Tower.

"Oh, Draco…" she heard the same voice moan again.

_Draco?_

Leli thought with disbelief, following the moan to it's source in curiosity. And, if she were honest with herself, a touch of dread.

She could only see shadows in the dark corridor but she knew one specific shadow was moving and it was from there that the moans and heavy breathing originated.

"Lumos," Leli whispered, raising her wand towards the couple, uncaring who she interrupted.

Her wand illuminated the corridor and she saw the shadows draw back to reveal a brunette Hufflepuff with an arm wrapped around Malfoy's neck. Her other hand gripped Malfoy's hand that lay beneath her shirt and on her breast. His other arm wrapped around her waist as his mouth attacked her neck.

At the sudden light, Leli heard the brunette squeak and try to push Malfoy away.

Malfoy only smirked and tightened his hold on the girl's waist as he looked up at Leli.

"Mind giving us some privacy, Blair?" he asked calmly, "we were in the middle of something."

Leli felt her blood boil and she glared at Malfoy, hatred in her eyes.

"This is why you stood me up?" she growled angrily, advancing on the pair.

The Hufflepuff squeaked again and this time, Malfoy let her wiggle out of his grasp and run away.

Malfoy looked at the retreating girl then turned his head to Leli in annoyance, "She was actually quite entertaining."

Leli rose her wand menacingly, "You are an arrogant, egotistical buffoon who doesn't have two brain cells to rub together in that bleached head of yours! I should hex you to oblivion you heartless dolt!"

Malfoy simply smirked. "You're jealous."

Leli sputtered and lowered her wand in shock. "W-w-what?"

Malfoy leaned in close, backing Leli to the wall and hovering over her, placing one hand on either side of her. Trapping her before she realized what he had done.

He was a few inches taller than her and seemed to tower over her in the near dark. He leaned down and pressed his mouth to her ear, causing Leli to shiver involuntarily. "You're jealous, aren't you Blair?" he whispered making Leli bite her lip at the slight contact of his lips against her ear.

Malfoy leaned back with his insufferable smirk once again on his face.

Leli flushed and stared at him, wide eyed and slack jawed.

Malfoy gently placed two fingers under her chin and closed her mouth while tilting her head back slightly.

He bent his head and kissed her neck.

She blinked when she realized he was already walking away.

"See you in class," He called behind him, never turning around to see a still shocked Leli.


	7. Chapter 6: A Gryffindor Revenge

**Chapter 6: A Gryffindor Revenge**

Assi hummed to herself as she ate a forkful of eggs. She was sitting at the Gryffindor table with Ginny and another girl from their dorm named Cynthia Monroe. Waiting for Leli to finally get there so she could interrogate her on the not-a-date from last night.

"What's that song?" Cynthia asked Assi, a look of concentration creasing her brow.

Assi shrugged, "I don't know."

Ginny laughed, "Don't think too hard on it Cynthia. Assi has a tendency to mix tunes together. It drives me absolutely _mad_ when she hums or sings because it sounds familiar but I can never place it."

"I know what you mean," Cynthia murmured, looking at Assi intently, apparently still trying to place the tune.

Assi gave her a grin before returning to her breakfast and staring at the entrance to the Great Hall.

She motioned with her head to Cynthia when she saw who had just walked in.

Cynthia followed her gaze and her face lit up at the sight of her Hufflepuff boyfriend. "See you later!" she told them as she hurried towards him.

"Where's Dean?" Assi asked Ginny curiously when she turned back to the redhead in front of her.

Ginny lowered her brown eyes to her plate and shrugged. "Probably still asleep."

Assi frowned as she studied her friend. She liked Dean. She liked Ginny. She didn't like Dean and Ginny. They just didn't seem right for each other and being in an ill fitting relationship was doubtless emotionally and mentally unhealthy.

Then again, when was the last time she had been in a healthy relationship? Or any relationship that lasted longer than a month?

It's safer to focus on Ginny

, she told herself sternly.

"Where's Harry, Ron, and Hermione?" she asked, leaving Dean for another time.

Ginny looked up in obvious relief, "They said they were going to be a little late for breakfast but that they would be here."

Assi nodded and took another bite of food. Wasn't it interesting that she knew their whereabouts but not her boyfriend's?

Assi was just about to comment when she saw Leli enter the Great Hall.

"Oh no," Assi whispered at the subtle rage radiating off of Leli.

"I'm guessing her date didn't go so well," Ginny observed as she also caught sight of Leli. Having found out about the not-a-date date from Assi and Hermione.

Assi chanced a glance at the Slytherin table where Draco Malfoy sat, surrounded by his cronies. Malfoy was looking towards Leli with a smirk but there was something else in his stare that went at odds with the gloating smirk and made Assi all the more interested to find out what had happened.

Assi turned her gaze back to Leli as she sat down roughly beside Ginny. Her back to the Slytherin table where Malfoy still watched her.

"What happened?" Assi asked, knowing Leli badly needed to vent her frustration.

"He didn't show," she grumbled as she forcefully shoved food onto her plate.

Assi frowned. That couldn't be all of it. "And?" she prompted her sister.

Leli mumbled a privacy charm so only Ginny and Assi would hear them, then she took a deep breath and looked up from her plate, meeting Assi's eyes for the first time.

Assi stared back in surprise. Leli's eyes looked… hurt? Oh the anger was without a doubt there along with the annoyance she had expected. The hurt, confusion, and shame though. Now _that_ was unexpected. She could also see that Leli had it so deeply hidden that only those that had knew her as well as Assi would ever be able to see it.

"What else happened?" Ginny asked cautiously.

Leli ground her teeth and told them everything. From waiting for Malfoy for two and a half hours to catching him with the Hufflepuff and finally to Malfoy kissing her neck, claiming she was jealous, and walking away.

Assi studied Leli throughout her story and realized where her emotions came into play. _This is going to be tricky,_ Assi thought, knowing their father would be unhappy if either sister got too close to any Slytherin. Then again, she was never one to care much about the rules and if breaking them made Leli happy then she could care less about the consequences. But there was no way she was letting anyone hurt her sister.

I do believe it is time to make a certain Slytherin's ego deflate and a Gryffindor laugh,

she thought with a smirk in Malfoy's direction.

Malfoy was still staring at Leli thoughtfully, oblivious to the world and especially the girl at his side and the one staring at him from the Gryffindor table.

Assi flicked her wand underneath the table and murmured the little spell she had learned years ago while playing with an old schoolmate's pet owl.

The girl beside Malfoy screeched, causing everyone in the Great Hall to turn in their direction.

Malfoy frowned and looked at her. Her eyes wandered over him in shock and he looked down to see what she was staring at only to notice his hands. He yelped and jumped out of his seat.

His skin was scarlet red from head to toe as if he'd been baking in the blistering sun for three days straight. His platinum blond hair was now shoulder length and golden yellow.

He looked around angrily and scowled.

"MEEEEO-" he put his hands over his mouth in shock.

Maybe this will teach you how to be a bit more humble, Malfoy.

Assi thought staring at him with the rest of the school.

"Dear Merlin, did he just _meow_?" Assi heard Leli ask in shock.

Malfoy carefully moved his hands away from his mouth, "Meow?" He quickly covered his mouth again.

Assi heard Ginny swallow and try _really_ hard not to laugh. Assi looked around and saw a lot of people doing the same. "I do believe he did, Leli."

"_What the bloody hell happened to you?_" Ron asked in shock as he walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, followed by Harry and Hermione.

That was it. It was too much and the Great Hall burst into laughter. Malfoy turned even redder in anger, something Assi had thought was impossible, and stormed out of the Great Hall. Hands still covering his mouth desperately.

Assi grinned as her sister laughed and her anger slowly drained away. She was going to have _fun_ this year.


	8. Chapter 7: Dating Disaster

**Chapter 7: Dating Disaster**

"What would you like to drink?" Jason mumbled when they entered The Three Broomsticks.

"A Butterbeer, please," Leli replied as she swiftly hurried to one of the empty tables near the back.

She was annoyed. No. She was fed up. Jason Garris had seemed like a nice guy when he'd asked her out a few days ago. Quite handsome with his light brown hair, his hazel eyes, and tall build. Smart, if the few classes they shared were anything to go by, and athletic from being on Ravenclaw's Quidditch Team. She had thought he was perfect. Who would've guessed that a Chaser who'd been on the team for a few years now was so incredibly _clumsy_?

She certainly hadn't and at this moment she very much regretted saying yes.

It had started off ok. He had waited for her by the front entrance of the school and they had walked to Hogsmeade together. He had been charismatic and sweet, keeping her entertained and even making her laugh.

When they had arrived at Hogsmeade, their first stop had been Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop because she needed a new quill.

That's where things took a turn for the worst.

For some reason, Jason had grabbed a fistful of quills. They had ended up stabbing his hand and he had accused them of being possessed while blood dripped from his palm.

He had had to pay for the blood soaked quills and Leli had stopped the bleeding with a spell Assi had taught her.

When she had suggested they go back to the castle so that Madam Pomphry could properly heal him, he had waved her off and wrapped his black scarf around his hand to make sure the closed wounds wouldn't reopen and start bleeding again. Leli was definitely not the healer in the family and even after having practiced most of the healing spells a dozen times, she wasn't perfect and cuts sometimes reopened worse than before.

Leli had given in at his pleading look and hoped that this had been one of her lucky moments and the cuts would stay closed.

Jason had promised to make it up to her and had taken her to Honeydukes saying it was a must on any visit to Hogsmeade.

Leli sighed to herself. It actually had been fun… until Jason had "been pushed" and knocked down an entire shelf of candy.

Leli had made them run out of there before they got in trouble and were permanently barred. She did want to go back there, even if she didn't go back with Jason.

He had immediately claimed some "half-wit" had pushed him and that it wasn't his fault.

Leli had simply nodded, conceding that it was a possibility. _Highly_ unlikely since she hadn't seen anyone behind him before he fell, but it was a possibility nonetheless.

Jason, then, for some reason Leli could not understand, decided to take her to the Shrieking Shack where he told her about its supposed "haunting."

Leli had made all the appropriate remarks in the right places but could have cared less since she already knew the truth behind the Shrieking Shack's history.

When he had proclaimed that he would go all the way to the Shack and touch it for a kiss from Leli. She had simply giggled without agreeing to anything. Having learned that uncommitted flirting is the best response when a guy tries to show off.

Jason had apparently taken that as a "yes" and had started on his way. Leli had rolled her eyes at him and sighed in annoyance the moment his back was turned.

A few steps away from Leli, Jason had fallen face-first into the snow.

What a surprise.

Leli looked up at the sky pleadingly but had dutifully gone and helped him out of the snow, saying she was getting cold and wanted a drink.

Jason, red faced with embarrassment, had quickly agreed and led her towards Madam Puddifoot's.

Leli took one look at those ghastly decorations and cuddling couples and had quickly asked Jason if they could go some place else since it appeared to be "full."

Jason had nodded a bit reluctantly and taken her to The Three Broomsticks.

Where it seems he managed to pour two Butterbeers on himself, Leli thought as she saw Jason look from the Butterbeers to himself in shock.

Leli had actually felt sorry for him and had thought that today was just an off day, but she felt the last flickers of attraction die the moment he turned around and began yelling at the innocent boy who had been sitting too far away from Jason to have done anything.

She saw the poor boy run away from Jason in fear and she looked away in disgust, deciding to take a look at the pub's patrons instead.

Leli spotted Ginny and Dean a few tables away, sitting very close to one another and seeming to be getting closer.

She looked away, giving them some privacy.

She saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione were also there. Ron looked green and Harry looked upset when they glanced Ginny's way and saw her snogging Dean.

Leli laughed at their childishness and continued her surveillance. She saw Casey and Fay, who always seemed to be together, heading out the door and waving goodbye to someone in the pub.

Leli turned in that direction and was delighted to see Assi and Luna sitting at a table on the other side of the pub.

Assi turned and caught Leli's eyes, giving her a wave and a smile.

She waved back and pulled at her ear urgently. She saw Assi laugh and nod then turn to Luna.

Leli sighed in blissful relief when they got up and began walking towards her.

She looked to see where Jason was and her gaze caught on Malfoy as he quickly walked down the stairs from the second floor.

He must have felt her looking at him because he turned her way and gave her a smirk.

She scowled at him and turned away.

It had been an entire week since the hallway incident and the breakfast fiasco but she was still unreasonably angry at him and refused to even look at him in class.

"Here you go," Jason told her as he angrily set a Butterbeer in front of her.

"Thank you," Leli replied. Praying Assi would come soon to rescue her. She didn't know how much longer she could take of this 'date.'

Leli looked around to see if she could spot Assi but was instead met with storm blue eyes.

She narrowed her gaze at him as he continued to smirk at her while he leaned on a column with his arms crossed over his chest.

Leli tore her gaze away and turned to see Jason looking down at his Butterbeer.

She bit her lip as a random thought occurred to her.

What the heck, she thought as she leaned over the table and pulled him towards her by his shirt, pressing her lips to his.

Before Jason could return the kiss, Assi interrupted them.

"Leli!" Assi yelled as she pulled a startled Leli away from Jason and gave her a hug, acting as if they hadn't seen each other in ages. "I've been looking _everywhere_ for you! Where have you been?"

"Uh…" Leli tried to reply but was still in as much shock as Jason from her unexpected kiss.

"Oh that doesn't matter," Assi continued, "Luna and I went to Gladrags and I found the most _gorgeous _dress ever that I think will look absolutely _beautiful _on you!"

"Jason, dearest, is it alright if I steal my sister for a bit? I just _have_ to show her this dress!" Assi asked Jason expectantly.

"Uh… if she wants to?" Jason replied unsurely, still in a bit of shock from the kiss and then the interruption.

Assi clapped her hands and squealed in a way she only did when 'acting.' "Thank you!"

She then pulled Leli out of her seat and dragged her to the door before Leli could saw a word.

"Luna and Ginny are waiting outside," Assi whispered as the tried to maneuver around the crowd.

"Ginny? I thought she was with Dean?" Leli asked as she sidestepped a kissing couple.

"She was." Assi told her as she shot her a grin, "But Ron and Harry needed saving. I asked Hermione if she wanted to come with us to Zonko's but she declined."

"Zonko's? I thought you wanted to show me a _gorgeous_ dress?" Leli asked sarcastically as they _finally_ reached the door.

Leli looked back to see if Jason was still sitting there but her gaze caught on Malfoy. He was glaring directly at Jason, who was still sitting there looking in Leli's general direction with a smug smile.

"You're going to have to explain why I needed to save you if you enjoyed the date enough to kiss him," Assi told her as they stepped outside.

Leli smiled as she took a deep breath of fresh air. Glad to be outside and away from Jason and Malfoy.

Assi shook her head as she continued to lead Leli away from the pub. "Come on, we must explore this fabulous Zonko's Luna told me about."

Leli snorted, "No dress?"

Assi marched towards the awaiting Ginny and Luna, yelling over her shoulder at Leli, "Toys over dresses and boys, my dear!"


	9. Chapter 8: Slug Club

**Chapter 8: Slug Club**

"He's been watching you more than usual," Assi commented as she came up behind Leli and took her arm.

"Who's been watching her?" Neville looked at them in confusion. Especially since they hadn't even heard Assi approach.

"Just someone Leli can't keep her eyes off, either," Assi told Neville as she gave a grin towards her sister.

"That's not true," Leli argued, a frown on her face.

"Anyway," Leli interrupted Assi as she opened her mouth to reply. "Neville was telling me about a new healing herb he just read about." she said as she turned back towards Neville, signaling for him to continue with his story.

"I found it in an obscure herbology book in the library," Neville told them, excitement lighting his dark brown eyes.

"What's it called?" Assi asked, immediately intrigued by the mention of an obscure healing herb, Leli all but forgotten.

Leli was glad to have her sister's focus turned elsewhere. Her mention of Malfoy had taken precedence in her thoughts and she did not want Assi to jump to any conclusions, like she was prone to do, before Leli could figure them out herself.

He'd been watching her? Since Hogsmeade they had begun to act civil to one another in class. Or at least, as civil as Malfoy was able. It had been no more, no less. Malfoy was still too proud to ask for help but, since Leli had promised her Godmother, she had helped him with the practical aspect of Transfiguration during class. Although, it seems even her Godmother had become a bit wary of him since the Katie Bell incident.

That hadn't been him though. She was sure of it.

Leli bit her bottom lip nervously. Wasn't she? And if she was. Why was she?

Leli mentally scolded herself for being obsessive over Malfoy.

She turned her attention back to Neville and Assi to take her mind away from him and smiled at the pair. They seemed to be debating the merits of different healing plants and herbs.

"We're here!" Leli announced before they could pass the door to Slughorn's office.

"We'll finish this later. But be warned! I'm researching those plants!" Assi told Neville as they entered the room.

"My angels! Neville! Welcome," Slughorn greeted them the moment they stepped through the door.

Leli could see that the Carrow twins, Zabini, Belby, McLaggen, Harry, Hermione, and some boy she hadn't met before were already there and sitting around the round table.

"Take a seat and get to know your schoolmates." Slughorn instructed them happily.

Leli nodded and took a seat next to Hermione with Neville sitting on her other side.

"My angels?" Hermione questioned once Leli sat down.

Leli grimaced. "I don't really mind it when Dad calls us that but coming from Slughorn, it's a bit weird.

Hermione frowned in confusion. "But why would he call you his angels?"

"Its a joke on our names," Leli explained. "Assiel," she said motioning to Assi, "is an Angel of Healing while Leliel is one of the Angels of Night."

"Oh," Hermione said, finally understanding. "Are your parents religious then?"

Leli shrugged, a bit uncomfortable with the question. "We're adopted," she told her, hopefully ending the conversation since it usually made people flustered and not know what to say.

Leli could see Hermione's eyes warring with themselves between her urge to ask a few more questions and the awkwardness that usually revolved in these situations.

Just then dessert was served in the form of giant glasses filled with ice cream and Slughorn began his rounds of questions, saving Leli from Hermione and her too many questions.

He started off by asking McLaggen about his uncle and he was more than happy to brag that he was going hunting with him and the Minister of Magic for the holidays while glancing to Hermione with a smug expression.

Leli couldn't help but roll her eyes at his arrogance. She turned to her ice cream and decided it would be a wonderful, and far more interesting, distraction.

"Leliel, Assiel, how are you enjoying Hogwarts so far?" Slughorn asked, drawing Leli's attention from her very entertaining dessert.

"I really like the people here," Assi told him while smiling flirtatiously at Zabini who sat beside her.

Slughorn smiled widely in delight, "That's excellent! I had no doubt you would! I will never understand why Dumbledore didn't let you attend Hogwarts since you were first years. I only expect you both to have flourished here, after all."

Leli smiled falsely, "Father felt it would be better if we attend a school where we didn't know anyone. So we wouldn't think we could get away with whatever we wanted."

Slughorn chuckled, "I suppose if I was the Headmaster's child when I was in school, I would try to take advantage as well."

"What about you, Miss Granger what exactly do your parents do in the Muggle world?" he asked, moving through his questioning, fully aware of the confused stares the students around him kept throwing Leli and Assi.

"My parents are dentists," Hermione told them uncomfortably, looking away from Leli and whatever question she was about to ask.

The table fell into silence as most of the people there turned to look at Hermione with blank stares.

"They tend to people's teeth," she clarified.

"Fascinating," Slughorn said as he leaned forward slightly, "and is that considered a dangerous profession?"

"No," Hermione told them. Leli could see Harry trying to hold back a grin and she couldn't help but raise her hand to her mouth to cover her own.

"Although, one boy, Robbie Fenwick, did bite my father once. He needed ten stitches," Hermione said, laughing slightly.

The rest of the table looked at her oddly and Leli could hear Assi coughing suspiciously.

Luckily, for all, Ginny choose that moment to enter the room.

"Ah! Miss Weasley. Come in. Come in." Slughorn said as he turned to see who it was.

Ginny quickly walked towards the empty seat next to Assi.

"Look at her eyes." Hermione noted, "They've been fighting again. Her and Dean."

"Sorry," Ginny told everyone, about to take her seat, "I'm not usually late."

Harry stood up from his chair and Leli and Hermione shared a smile.

Ginny sat down with a slight smile for Harry and Harry slowly sat back down as well.

"No matter." Slughorn told Ginny. "Just in time for dessert, that is if Belby's left you any." Slughorn joked, laughing at his own joke slightly.

"What?" Harry asked when Hermione kept looking at him.

Hermione shook her head and turned back to her ice cream, "Nothing."

Leli grinned then turned to survey the other students. She rose an eyebrow when she noticed McLaggen licking his fingertips suggestively while looking at Hermione.

Hermione looked at her ice cream uncomfortably and tried to ignore him.

"I think he needs to take a few pointers from Assi and Zabini," Leli told Hermione quietly while Slughorn was occupied with another student.

Hermione looked over at Assi and saw her unabashedly flirting with Zabini, putting her hand on his arm and whispering in his ear. He had a Slytherin smirk on his face, clearly enjoying her attention. Slughorn looked at them with a secret grin, while also giving the same smile to Harry and Ginny.

Love in the Slug Club

, Leli thought to herself with a shake of her head. _Who would have thought?_


	10. Chapter 9: Chance Meeting

**Chapter 9: Chance Meeting**

"What are the chances of seeing you here?" Draco asked casually as he took a seat directly in front of Blair at the table where she had her books laid out to study.

He had actually been hoping she would be at the library and had used the excuse of finding a book on magical repair to come and see if she was. He had found her in one of the empty tables all the way in the back of the library where fewer students tended to go.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked him without looking up from the parchment before her.

Draco looked at her in annoyance. If he was taking time out of his busy life to talk to her then she should at least have the decency to _listen_.

"I was just looking for a book when I saw you and decided to say hello to my _tutor_." Draco told her as he picked up one of the books she had on the table.

A book on merpeople politics? What the hell?

Draco thought in confusion as he flipped through the book, only understanding a quarter of what was being said.

"What book were you looking for?" Blair asked him,_ still writing_.

Draco ground his teeth, "What are you writing?"

Blair mumbled something Draco couldn't hear.

"What?" he asked, leaning in to hear her better.

Blair mumbled something again.

Draco shrugged and leaned in closer, trying to read what she was writing. Curious to know what was more important than listening to _the_ Draco Malfoy.

Why is her writing so damn small?

he thought as he leaned forward more, squinting slightly in order to try and better see.

"Malfoy?" Blair asked as she looked up from her parchment and was met with Draco, only a few inches from her.

He stared into her startled eyes in surprise.

Wow.

he thought to himself. _Beautiful. _Sky blue surrounded the outer edge of her eyes while pale green encircled the pupils, both colors mixing together yet being apart. They were intoxicating eyes.

Why have I never noticed them before?

Draco thought as his hand subconsciously rose to push back a dark lock of her hair that was infuriatingly obscuring his scrutiny of her eyes.

He heard her gasp and saw her eyes widen when his fingers lightly moved her hair behind her ear so it would stay there.

"Malfoy?" she asked him again, softly. Her voice sounded confused but her unwavering eyes darkened slightly.

Malfoy?

Draco frowned. He didn't want her to call him Malfoy. _Why?_

He pulled his hand back quickly when he noticed he had let his hand linger on her skin and sat back in his chair.

Blair seemed startled by the sudden distance, blinking her eyes rapidly as she touched where Draco's hand had been.

She looked at him questionably. _Now_ he had her attention.

Draco smirked, acting as if that had been planned. His unsteady heart and dry mouth told a different story, though.

He cleared his throat and motioned to her parchment. "What are you writing?"

"Oh," Blair said, quickly letting her wavy hair fall in front of her and hiding her slightly from him. "Its just some research on the different politics of different races."

Malfoy rose an eyebrow at the bizarre subject, ignoring the urge to push her hair away so he could see her. "For Binns?" _Most likely extra credit._

She shook her head, her hair moving away from her face and showing her adorable blush. _Annoying!_ _Her _annoying_ blush_, He corrected his thoughts.

"Its actually just something I'm interested in," she mumbled and bit her lip self-consciously.

Don't look at her lips!

Draco warned himself as he studied her in surprise.

"What type of girl is interested in politics?" For once truly asking because he was curious and not just to annoy or offend her.

Blair shrugged and brushed her hair back as she looked at her paper, "My kind."

Draco narrowed his eyes at her. _Granger is a bookworm. She's friends with Granger. Bookworms must stick together then._ He decided to himself.

He studied Blair. _But I've seen her struggle in Potions. _He thought to himself. He'd seen Granger a bit unsure sometimes, especially recently, but she eventually understood. Blair, on the other hand, sometimes looked so completely lost that she would ask Potter for help. _Asking _Potter _for anything surely signifies desperation. And bookworms would rather look it up themselves then ask._

So, perhaps she wasn't a bookworm.

"Do you like all subjects?" he asked her, still trying to figure out what type of girl liked politics. _Maybe she likes everything? It would explain her choice in friends._

Blair looked up at him and snorted. "Of course not. Why?"

Draco shrugged, "Just curious. Which one's don't you like?"

Blair rolled her bright eyes, "Potions and Herbology to start with. The only reason I even passed the O.W.L.s was because of Assi's help."

"Ah," Draco said, nodding his head as he figured it our. "So Little Blair is the genius." _Blair is probably jealous and that is why she's trying to find something she'll beat her sister at._

Blair laughed and shook her head. "Assi _is _a genius when it comes to Potions, Herbology, and more than a few Charms, but give her a telescope for Astronomy or ask her to predict anything with Arithmancy and she'll look at you as if your crazy. Basically, anything and nearly everything that doesn't have to do with healing, she could care less about and is practically useless at."

Draco frowned. "Then why in the name of Merlin do you like politics?" he asked in frustration.

Blair shrugged again, "I just do. I find it interesting and helpful."

Draco's frown deepened, "I don't understand you."

Blair gave him a sparkling smile, "Then stop trying."

He smirked at her. A smirk he was sure looked suspiciously like a smile, but was a _smirk_.

"So are the rumors true?" he asked her so he wouldn't begin to enjoy her smile.

She frowned. "What rumors?"

"About you and Little Blair being Dumby's daughters." he told her, leaning back to study her reaction.

Blair groaned and dropped her head to the desk. "Who told you?" he heard her muffled voice ask. "Slughorn's dinner wasn't even that long ago."

Draco snickered. "Blaise, and did you really expect it to be kept a secret?"

Damn, now he really should stay away from her. Not only was she the Trio's pet but she was also _Dumbledore's_ kid. _I may be heartless, but not even I'm that cruel._

Yet, he stayed exactly where he was.

"I was _hoping_ it would at least take a few _days_!" Blair grumbled as she brought her head up and put her head in her hands with a depressed sigh.

"Maybe it will," Draco, for some _moronic_ reason, tried to reassure her. "Blaise only told me because I was bored and asked how the Slug Club meeting went," he finished, his voice sounding bored as he picked up another one of her books. This one was about Hags in general. _Disgusting creatures_, Malfoy thought as he put the book down again.

He looked to see Blair looking at him while biting her lip, which he remembered not to look at.

"You're friends with Zabini, right?" she finally and suddenly asked.

Draco shrugged, not sure if he liked where this was going, "More like acquaintances."

He saw her nod. Then, looking around to make sure they wouldn't be overheard, leaned forward and asked, "Is he a good guy?"

Draco clenched his jaw tightly but nodded with a tight smirk. If any Slytherin qualified as a "good guy" it was Blaise.

Blair sighed in relief and Draco promised himself to have a little… chat with Blaise later.

"Wouldn't little Garris be annoyed to learn that your asking about another guy?" he sneered. He needed an outlet and he wouldn't see Blaise again until later. He wondered what she would think if she knew her little boyfriend had been so clumsy only because he had "helped" with a few tripping spells and enchanted quills. That had been _his_ revenge for the Breakfast thing, which he was sure had been her.

She frowned in confusion, "Why would Jason care?"

Draco gave her a look which suggested she was stupid. Did she really not understand how men thought? "Maybe because _any_ guy would care that _his_ girl was showing interest in another guy." _I sure as hell do. _Would!_ I sure as hell would,_ he corrected himself.

Blair rolled her eyes. "That sentence is riddled with holes, Malfoy. First of all," She told him holding up a finger, "I am _not_ Garris's girl. Second," she held another finger, "even if I was, there was no way I would be treated as his property. And third," she said holding up a third finger and giving him a look, "I was asking about Zabini because my _sister_ has been showing more than a friendly interest in him and she doesn't have the best history with the opposite sex."

"Ah," Malfoy replied, unable to say more as he was overwhelmed with the feeling of having made a fool of himself and of being immensely relieved. Which made no sense at all. None. Unless… It was probably relief of no one else having heard him. Yeah. That was it. _That_ made sense.

"Why do you care, anyway?" Blair asked, the annoyance had been replaced with confusion.

Draco looked at her in surprise. _Now, _that_ is an excellent question: Why do I care?_

He shrugged, unsure of how to respond.

Blair studied him before deciding to let it go, for which Draco was grateful. "So why are you really here?" she asked him with a smirk. _A very Slytherin smirk_, Draco couldn't help but think.

"I would prefer to get an O in Transfiguration," he told her with a smirk of his own. Figuring that telling her the truth would make things go by quicker. He really needed to get away from her.

"You wouldn't happen to have your Transfiguration paper with you, would you?" she asked him with a humorous twist to her lips.

"As a matter of fact," Draco replied, pulling his rolled parchment from a pocket in his robe, "I do."

Blair looked at the rolled parchment and laughed as she shook her head and took it from him to begin reading.

Draco couldn't help the grin that rose to his lips at the laugh. Maybe he could have some fun without getting too close.


	11. Chapter 10: Confusion All Around

**Chapter 10: Confusion All Around**

"I swear to you, if you end up in the Hospital Wing again, I will eat your entire hidden stash of chocolate and licorice wands!" Leli threatened Assi as they sat at the Gryffindor table the morning of the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Quidditch Game.

Assi's jaw dropped in shock, "You wouldn't!"

Leli narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her, "Are you willing to risk it?"

Assi glared and Leli returned it.

"I don't know who's worse," Leli heard Ginny comment to Hermione and Harry. "Those two or Ron."

Harry laughed and Leli scowled at him without breaking her sister's glare.

"I'm resigning, after today's match, McLaggen can have my spot!" They heard Ron whisper fiercely to Harry.

"At this moment I would say Ron." Harry told Ginny. "Have it your way. Have some juice," He told Ron.

Leli frowned and saw Assi raise an eyebrow in question. Leli nodded slightly, drawing a temporary truce so they could see Ron.

Ron, sitting beside Leli and in front of Hermione and Harry, looked pale with terrified, wide eyes. He was raising his cup to his lips when they heard Luna.

"Hello everyone," she told them in her wistful voice, wearing a very lavish headdress in support for Gryffindor. "You look dreadful Ron. Is that why you put something in his cup?" she asked Harry. "Is it a tonic?"

Harry looked away, quickly hiding something shiny in his pocket.

"Liquid Luck," Hermione said, knowing right away what it was. Her gaze shot to Ron who was looking at the cup in his hands, slowly raising it to his lips.

"Don't drink it Ron!" she told him, disapproval thick in her voice.

Ron took a deep breath before raising the cup and downing the juice.

Harry was grinning and Leli couldn't help but be absolutely shocked at the two of them.

"You could be expelled for that," Hermione told Harry in worry.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Harry immediately replied.

Ron, meanwhile looked as if he were in Heaven, "Come on Harry, we've got a game to win," he said, rising up and clasping Harry's hand.

Harry grinned and the boys walked out.

"Huh," Assi said, "I suppose that means we'll win. She grinned and gave Leli a wink as she and Ginny left.

"They're going to get in trouble," Hermione moaned.

Leli laughed as she also got up, Hermione following her. "That would be unlucky of them."

* * *

><p>Leli bit her lip nervously as a Bludger flew close to Assi. She had never been a fan of heights, with a few exceptions, and had never liked playing Quidditch. But she had always been there to cheer for Assi.<p>

Then Assi had had her brain scrambled by a Bludger. Leli had stayed at the Hospital Wing for the entire four days it took Assi to recover. She remembered how often Assi had complained about the School's Healer. Saying she was making things too complicated and if they would just let her mix her own healing broth, one she swore would taste better, she would be healed in no time.

Leli had had no doubt Assi was right, but the Healer, annoyed with Assi's presumptuousness had told her no and had made her stay longer, "to ensure she didn't have permanent brain damage."

Assi had made sure to annoy the Healer for the extra time she was made to stay. By the end of the fourth day, she had been thrilled to have Assi as far from her as possible.

While that had actually been amusing, Leli would never forget the sight of Assi hurt and was now wary every time Assi got on her broom.

Now, she's going against the Slytherins.

Malfoy had told her that the Slytherin Quidditch Team was vicious and under handed. Leli knew he had probably simply been boasting and had exaggerated in order to scare her, but she had heard too many people say the same to be comforted.

Besides, she couldn't see a reason for Malfoy wanting to scare her. They had begun an almost friend like relationship and he had never lied to her, as far as she knew.

Leli groaned to herself. Since the library her thoughts had begun an annoying habit of unerringly turning to Malfoy. Even now, frightened for Assi, her thoughts had returned to the pale Slytherin.

Her gaze traveled towards the Slytherins watching the match. Malfoy had said he wouldn't be able to play his usual position as Seeker this game, but that he might come and watch for a bit.

Leli felt her shoulders drop slightly in disappointment when she couldn't find him. _Disappointment?_ Leli asked herself. Why on Earth would she be disappointed?

Leli rolled her eyes at herself, _Wonderful. Now it seems I'm trying to lie to myself._

The truth was she actually wanted to see him. Even if it was a brief glimpse of his platinum head.

She liked his hair. It seemed almost white it was so light and he always had it impeccably styled.

I would love to shove my hands into his silky hair and just mess it up.

Leli grinned at the image her thoughts provoked. _That was certain to be a worthwhile sight._

"And Gryffindor wins!" Leli heard the announcer shout.

She blinked in surprise. _Its over?_ Her gaze shot towards the Gryffindor players and sighed with relief at the sight of Assi and all her friends unharmed.

It seems thoughts of Malfoy had kept her distracted enough not to notice the "close calls," and for that, she was thankful.

"I'm going to wait for Assi in the common room," Leli shouted to Hermione in order to be heard above the cheering.

Hermione nodded, "I'll meet you there later. Luna wanted to show me something but it shouldn't take long."

Leli nodded and headed out, towards the Gryffindor Tower.

She was about to take another turn through a nearly deserted shortcut Hermione had showed her, when a hand reached out from the shadows and pulled her to their owner.

She reached for her wand but hands grabbed her wrists and held them at her sides. She struggled and slammed her foot on her assailant's. The grip around her wrists grew and the shadowed man pressed his entire body against hers in order to stop the knee that tried to rise and, most likely, prevent his ability to reproduce.

"Damnit Blair! Stop!" he growled through clenched teeth at her insistent squirming.

Leli immediately stilled at his voice. "Malfoy?" she asked cautiously, the shadows too deep to see more than the man's outline clearly.

She heard him snort, "Were you expecting someone else?"

Leli strained her eyes but couldn't make out any of his features, even though she knew he was close by the feel of his breath on her skin.

Right body type. Right height. Right voice, but how can I be sure it's him?

She thought, her heart still beating quickly and the adrenalin making her unable to properly process her thoughts.

"Let go of my hands," Leli whispered softly, unsure of what his response would be.

"Don't hit me," she heard him warn as he slowly let go of her right wrist but kept a firm hold on her left. He backed up slightly so that their bodies were no longer touching except for the hand on her wrist.

Leli rose her hand to his face unsurely, setting her fingers lightly on his cheek.

His hand immediately shot up and grabbed her right hand tightly. "What are you doing?" he growled angrily.

Leli swallowed. "I need to see your face to make sure you are who you say you are. So either move into the light or let me feel your features." her voice stayed steady but she could feel her heart speed up. She had little doubt it was Malfoy but for some idiotic reason she wanted to be able to touch him.

Malfoy dropped her hand and she took that as an admittance to continue.

Leli took a deep breath and again let her fingers rest on his cheek.

She closed her eyes and let her inquisitive fingers trail through the planes of his face. Up over his cheekbones and to his smooth forehead. She let her fingers follow the straight line of his nose and graze lightly over his closed eyelids. She traveled over his sharp jaw and finally paused at his chin before stroking his bottom lip with her index finger.

Leli felt his lips part and he sighed when she drew away.

"Satisfied?" Malfoy asked, his voice sounding deeper than usual.

_Not nearly._

"Yes," she replied softly, her voice unsteady.

"Why," Leli cleared her throat in an attempt to make herself sound normal, "Why did you grab me?"

Malfoy was quiet for a few seconds before grumbling, "I was hiding from what's-her-face."

Leli frowned in confusion, still a bit shaken, "Who?"

She saw his outline shrug, "That girl you caught me with a while back."

Leli flinched slightly at the memory but asked calmly, "The brunette from Hufflepuff?"

Malfoy nodded. "I think her name started with an M? Or was it an N?" he asked himself, before shaking his head. "That doesn't matter. What matters is she's been stalking me and I saw her a few moments ago so I'm certain she will be here soon. Looking for me."

Leli giggled at the thought of the infamous Malfoy hiding from a Hufflepuff in a dark corner.

He growled and she calmed herself enough to ask, "What does that have to do with me?"

"I need your cooperation in persuading her that I am no longer available for her amorous sentiments," he explained.

Leli frowned again. She had a feeling she knew exactly what type of help he needed but she still wanted to be sure. So, hearing footsteps somewhere nearby, quickly asked, "What type of cooperation?"

"This," Malfoy told her simply before she felt his lips touch hers.

She froze at his touch in surprise.

Malfoy pressed his lips against hers harder as he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her flush against him once more.

Leli closed her eyes at the contact and moaned quietly, wrapping her arms above his shoulders and kissing back hungrily.

She could feel Malfoy take a few steps back but was too lost in the sensation of his soft lips to care.

_This is bliss_, she thought as she felt his tongue sweep across her bottom lip.

She opened her lips as she trailed her hands over the back of his neck and into his silky hair.

His tongue entered her mouth and met with her own as his hands slipped under her shirt and began to slowly slide up her sides, pulling her shirt up in the process.

"Malfoy, no snogging in the halls!" a voice nearby said, making Leli quickly push him away. "Ten points from- Leli?"

Leli looked up from the floor where her eyes had landed in embarrassment at being caught snogging Malfoy. Hermione stood a few feet from the pair, staring at them both in shock.

"Uh… Hi Hermione," Leli finally managed to say with a sheepish smile and bright blush.

"Granger," Malfoy greeted. Rather calmly, Leli thought as she tried to look at him from the corner of her eye.

He was staring straight at her with an unreadable look in his eyes. His lips were red and his smooth hair mused. _He looks delicious_, Leli thought to herself as she licked her lips, still able to taste him.

"Malfoy," Hermione greeted with a nod. She then hurried forward and grabbed Leli by the arm, dragging her reluctant person away.

Leli looked back at Malfoy once more before they turned the corner.

He gave her a smirk, winked, then turned and began walking the opposite way.

* * *

><p>"We kissed. Favor complete." Leli told Assi as Hermione pulled them both towards a semi-secluded corner in the packed common room. She had finally been able to regain the ability to think since the kiss. They had arrived only moments ago and the Gryffindor Victory Party already seemed to be in full swing.<p>

Assi's eyebrows rose in surprise. She turned to Hermione who nodded, "I found them together on my way here."

Assi grinned. "Wonderful! Tell me what happened."

Leli rolled her eyes but nonetheless told them, as quickly and quietly as she was able, what had happened.

Assi frowned when her short story was over. "I thought you said the favor was complete?"

Leli looked at her in confusion, "It is. We kissed. It was consensual. No spells, potions, or alcohol was involved. And it last for at least two minutes."

Assi shook her head, a mischievous glint in her violet eyes that Leli had learned long ago to fear, "That's all well and fine but _he _kissed _you_. The agreement was for _you_ to kiss _him_."

Leli looked at her in shock. "You can't be serious."

Assi shrugged unsympathetically, "I am. Besides now that you've already kissed once, it should be easier the next time."

Hermione laughed at Leli's murderous look but had to add, "Just be careful not to let Harry or Ron find out. Harry's been nearly stalking Malfoy since the Katie Bell incident."

Leli nodded, having seen Harry's new found obsessiveness first hand.

_At least I'm not the only one who seems to be obsessed with that particular Slytherin_. Leli thought to herself, somewhat calmed.

"Speaking of Harry," Hermione said as her eyes caught on the raven haired boy, "if you'll excuse me, I need to speak with him."

Hermione left and Assi laughed, "She's going to give him hell for the Felicis."

Leli chuckled and took one of the Butterbeers Assi was holding out to her. "So how did you like playing Chaser?" she asked, trying to keep the conversation going so Assi wouldn't have a chance to ask more about the kiss. And the two fastest ways to distract her sister were to talk about healing magic or Quidditch. Leli figured Quidditch was the more appropriate subject for now, however.

Assi had been traumatizing Leli with how much more fun being a Chaser was, and apparently more dangerous if the close calls were anything to go by, when they spotted Hermione running off with teary eyes.

Leli frowned and turned in the direction Hermione had gone from, only to be met by the sight of Ron and Lavender kissing in the middle of the room.

"That attention whore is going to get it," Leli heard Assi growl from beside her as she pulled out her wand.

Leli's quickly stepped in front of her sister, shaking her head. "Its Ron's choice who he kisses. Don't even think about hexing her." When Assi still looked ready to kill, she added, "I might let you hex Ron later if Hermione wants it, though."

Assi nodded grudgingly and put away her wand. She started heading the same direction Hermione had gone but Leli stopped her again.

She motioned to a disappearing Harry who had gone the same way as Hermione, "Let Harry go, we'll talk to her later."

Assi nodded again. "You'll take care of her when she comes back? I don't want her crying herself to sleep." Leli promised and Assi sighed with relief, "Then, I'm going to get drunk," she told her as she began walking away.

"Be careful," Leli called after her getting a dismissive wave in response. She sighed and went to go talk with Fay by one of the armchairs.

Leli had gone through two Butterbeers and was working on her third when she spotted Hermione sneaking upstairs. She made her excuses to the people she was talking to and went upstairs to her dorm.

"Hermione?" Leli asked as she quietly entered the lonely dorm.

"I'm here," Hermione replied from her bed, her voice raspy from the tears she had already shed.

Leli walked towards Hermione's bed but stopped when she noticed something on her own bed.

She walked towards it and nearly laughed out loud at what she saw. It was a bottle of Firewhiskey, a box of chocolates, a carton of French vanilla ice cream with two spoons, and a dozen magical handkerchiefs.

Leli smiled at Assi's classic "heartbreak kit" and picked up the things before going over to Hermione's bed and dropping them at the bottom.

Hermione lay curled on her side and hugging a pillow to her chest.

Leli placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder, "Sit up, Mione."

She heard her sniffle but she sat up, still gripping the pillow, and scooting over to let Leli sit beside her.

Leli sat down and handed Hermione one of the handkerchiefs. Hermione glanced at the things and looked over at Leli, "What is all this?"

Leli gave her a small smile, "Assi's heartbreak kit."

"Oh," Hermione sniffled.

"Come on," Leli said as she opened the Firewhiskey and took a gulp. "Tonight, rules don't matter. And I'll even let you ask away all those questions I keep dodging."

Hermione gave a slight laugh and, after only a small hesitation, took the offered Firewhiskey.


	12. Chapter 11: Slughorn's Christmas Party

**Chapter 11: Slughorn's Christmas Party**

"Are you done running around yet?" Tony asked in annoyance when Leli returned to his side.

She frowned at his impatient tone. Although she did have to admit he had a reason to be annoyed since Leli really had been running around distracting McLaggen from Hermione and avoiding being near Slughorn for more than a few seconds. Mostly leaving her date, Tony Valois, by himself.

"I'm sorry, "Leli told him sincerely, placing her hand on his arm and drawing his attention towards her. "I promise to make it up to you," she smiled, planning to invite the Gryffindor to Hogsmeade.

Tony smirked, a glint in his light brown eyes, "Then you're forgiven."

Leli quickly took her hand away from him and looked around nervously. Hoping for the hundredth time Assi had come to Slughorn's Christmas Party. If the glint in Tony's eyes was what she suspected it was, she could really use Assi's help.

"Take your hands off me, you filthy squib!" she heard a familiar voice shout from behind her.

She turned around to see Malfoy being dragged in by Filch.

"Professor Slughorn, sir," Filch announced to Slughorn as he kept a tight grip on Malfoy's jacket. "I just discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to have been invited to your party."

"Ok, ok! I was gate crashing." Malfoy said desperately as he tried to get out of Filch's hold.

Leli looked at him in confusion. Why on earth would _anyone_ want to sneak into this party? Perhaps he came to see Zabini?

"I'll escort him out." Snape drawled as he swept towards Malfoy and Filch.

Malfoy finally got out of Filch's grasp and scowled at Snape in disgust. "Certainly… _Professor_."

Leli couldn't help but wonder what was going on as they walked away together.

"Let's go look outside," Tony suggested, bringing her back to the present. He grabbed her hand and took her towards the alcove that functioned as a balcony but had windows to keep the warmth inside.

Leli followed willingly and enjoyed the sight of the Hogwarts grounds covered in white, fresh snow. It was absolutely breathtaking and she smiled at the sight.

"Lovely," Tony whispered from behind her, placing his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

"Tony," Leli said, knowing for certain she didn't want what was on his mind.

"Hmm…?" he asked against her neck.

She pushed back against him, trying to push him away.

Tony chuckled and pressed his hips against hers.

He actually thinks I'm into this?

she thought in disgust as Tony held her tightly.

"Let's go back to the common room," Leli breathed desperately. He wouldn't let her go and she was sure she would be able to evade him if they headed back. She liked Tony, she did. Not enough to sleep with him but enough to want to escape him instead of hexing or hitting him.

"Perfect," Tony growled against her ear before biting down hard on the side of her neck. No doubt leaving a mark.

He backed up and gripped her hand as he quickly pulled her out and away from Slughorn's party.

Leli reached for her wand with her free hand, happy that the dress she had picked out for tonight had a few hidden pockets. While she didn't want to hex him, she was prepared to.

"I can't run in high heels." Leli told him as she nearly tripped over her heels once more.

"Shall I carry you?" Tony asked with a wink, but slowed down slightly.

They turned another corner, Leli's wand still firmly in her grip and her thoughts still looking for a way out of this mess that would cause Tony the less damage.

* * *

><p>"Who does he think he is? Telling me what to do. That prick!" Draco murmured to himself as he wandered through the school after having talked to his Godfather and being led to his dorm like a child.<p>

He scoffed. As if he would simply stay put like a good little boy. He didn't want to be in the dungeons. He needed to walk.

"I can't wait anymore!" Draco heard someone close by say.

"But-" another voice started but ended with a muffled yelp.

Draco rose an eyebrow, having a pretty good idea what was going on. He shrugged to himself, there was nothing else he felt like doing, might as well sneak a peak at the couple.

Draco headed in the direction he could hear muffled noises coming from. He cautiously looked around the corner and froze.

Blair was pinned against a wall by a giant Gryffindor. His mouth was over hers and muffling what she was obviously trying to say. Her eyes were wide open, shining with anger and annoyance.

Blair's hands seemed to be trying to push him away while the brute had his arms wrapped around her and attempted to pull her even closer even though his body was already pressed so tightly against hers she couldn't move despite her constant attempts.

Draco clenched his jaw in anger. She _clearly_ did not want to be in that situation but the idiot didn't seem to understand or care.

No one touches her!

he thought to himself possessively, fully intending to curse the buffoon into oblivion.

A growl rose to his throat when he saw one of the dung-for-brain's hands slide down and begin to raise the skirt of Blair's dress.

She must have noticed the same thing because she began to struggle against him more and try to use the heels of her shoes as weapons, but her legs were too firmly trapped beneath his.

Draco grabbed his wand from his pocket and cleared his throat. He couldn't hex him until he was away from Blair and for that he needed to keep his calm.

At least for the moment.

Both Blair and the brute froze. Blair's wide eyes flew towards him and he could see her pleading with him for help. Draco ground his teeth.

"Can I help you?" He heard the brute ask in annoyance, finally removing his mouth from Blair's.

"Not you. I need Blair's assistance with a Transfiguration spell," Draco replied casually, positive his knuckles had turned white from the vise grip with which he held his wand.

He saw the idiot snort, "Get lost."

Draco narrowed his eyes in anger. _No one talks to me that way!_

The brute turned his attention back to Blair, acting as if Draco didn't exist.

"I really should talk to him," he heard her squeak, desperation creeping into her voice.

He gave her a disgusting smile before grounding his hips against hers. "I'm all you need, baby."

Draco saw Blair's eyes narrow in anger, her panic forgotten. She opened her mouth to say something, but Draco had had enough.

"Stupefy!" He called out, making sure the spell wasn't as strong as it could be in case it also hit Blair.

Blair yelped as the brute fell and dragged her down with him due to his tight hold.

Draco hurried forward and helped her onto her feet.

"You alright?" He asked her as he looked her over for any injuries.

Blair nodded and walked a few steps to pick up her fallen wand before placing it in a hidden pocket within her dress's skirt.

"Thank you," she told him breathlessly with a grateful smile on her lips.

Draco shrugged in reply. He knew why he had done it. He wasn't happy with himself, but he knew. It had been for the same reason he had sought her out after the Slytherin vs. Gryffindor Match and made up the Hufflepuff stalker. He had thought kissing her would prove to him she was just like any other girl in the world. That she was attractive, yes, but nothing special.

Then he had kissed her and realized he was wrong. Utterly and absolutely mistaken.

He wanted her. Badly. Desperately. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop thinking about her until he had her. Just once. Then he could forget.

And there was no way anyone else would have her before he did.

I guess I am cruel after all.

He thought to himself as he stared at the lovely vision she made in her knee length light green dress. An emerald clip held half of her dark hair up, the other half having apparently come undone.

No doubt due to this oaf!

he thought as he looked at the Gryffindor laying on the floor in disgust and was tempted to curse him again.

Draco heard him groan and Blair quickly grabbed his hand.

He looked up at her in surprise.

"Let's go. Before he wakes up," she whispered urgently.

Draco nodded and began leading her towards Gryffindor Tower.

After a few turns she must have realized where they were going and stopped.

Draco looked at her questioningly.

Blair bit her lip. "Is there any place else I can go? I don't want to go to Gryffindor Tower." she told him nervously, letting go of his hand and twisting the silver ring on her middle finger.

Draco was about to ask her why when he heard heavy footsteps heading their way. _Ah, the brute._

Draco grabbed her hand again and quickly led her away, mindful of her heels.

"Can you take those things off? I don't want that brute to know where we are," he asked as her heels kept clicking on the floor, giving away their location.

Blair chuckled and stopped. She grabbed the emerald clip and took it out of her hair, letting her black waves fall down her back before placing the clip into her pocket.

She then grabbed a hold of his arm and reached down to take off her strappy silver heel.

"Hold this," she told him, handing him the heel before taking off her other heel while holding his arm.

She stood up straight with a relieved sigh, "That's better."

Draco laughed at the height she had lost with her heels and shook his head. He took her other shoe and grabbed her hand again.

"Where are we going?" she finally asked him after they had walked in silence for a while.

"Someplace safe," Draco told her with a smirk.

Blair looked at him curiously, her forehead furrowed.

Draco stopped before a wall and Blair gasped when a door suddenly appeared.

Draco let go of her hand and stepped forward, opening the door for her to enter.

Blair hesitated slightly before stepping into the room.

He followed her, closing the door behind him.

He looked around the room and was pleased to see the room had transformed into a one bedroom apartment. The small open kitchen was to their right. In front of them was a sitting room with the fireplace already harboring a warming fire. To their left was a door he assumed would lead to a bedroom and a connecting washroom. The entire place seemed to be a variety of colors, from the dark green couches and dark brown carpet, to the bronze fireplace and light blue walls.

"Wow," he heard Blair breathe.

Draco smirked in satisfaction as he dropped her shoes on a nearby table. "What do you think?" he asked her, arms crossed as he leaned against the back of the plush green sofa and looked at her.

Blair gave him a grin as her eyes surveyed the room around her, "It's perfect."

Draco's smirk grew.

The only light in the room was the dim glow of the fireplace which seemed to envelope Blair and make her glow.

She looks stunning,

Draco thought as his gaze traveled over her.

Draco cleared his throat, he really needed to leave soon before he did something foolish.

Blair bit her lip, a habit Draco was starting to enjoy, and moved towards him until she stood directly before him.

Draco held his breath, waiting to see what she would do next, uncrossing his arms and taking a hold of the back of the sofa for support.

Blair took another step forward, now only a hair's breath away from him.

She lifted her eyes from his shirt to his own, and he could see uncertainty and... something else in them.

She slowly rose on the tips of her feet and lightly met his lips with hers.

Draco's eyes fell shut, automatically placing his hands on her hips and pulling her as close as was possible.

He could feel Blair smile against his lips as she let her hands travel up his arms, over his neck, and into his hair. She pulled his head closer as she deepened the kiss.

Draco let his tongue lightly brush against hers and heard her moan into their kiss.

Her moan drove all rational thoughts from his brain and Draco immediately stood up straight and picked her up.

"Draco!" Blair gasped in surprised at the sudden action. Her hands letting go of his hair and grabbing his shoulders while her legs automatically wrapped around him so she wouldn't fall. Draco swallowed a moan at the action, his hands moving down to hold her by her thighs.

"Draco?" he asked her huskily with a smirk.

Blair grinned unsurely, "Do you mind?"

Draco shrugged slightly as he began walking towards the open bedroom door and stopped briefly to let his eyes adjust to the sudden and complete darkness.

"You can call me Leli," she offered softly.

Draco looked down at her, both glad he could only see her faintly and disappointed he couldn't see her clearly.

He continued to walk forward and stopped when he felt to edge of the bed.

He set her down in front of him, between the bed's edge and himself.

She instantly pulled his head towards hers and kissed him once more.

Draco continued to kiss her while unzipping the back of her dress.

Leli ran her hands over Draco's chest, undoing the buttons on his jacket then pushing it off his shoulders.

Draco began to slowly kiss down her neck, pushing the dress's straps off of her shoulders and hearing the fabric rustle to the floor. Leli moaned when he lightly nibbled on her collarbone. Draco smirked and couldn't resist biting that spot a bit harder, making sure she would be marked as his. His let his lips travel lower, sucking on the tops of her breasts, as he tried to find the clip of her bra. His frustration grew and he felt Leli lean back slightly, reaching in front of her and undoing the clip that lay between her breasts with a small chuckle.

He growled and quickly leaned forwards to worship her breasts, making sure to punish her for her chuckle by biting softly on her nipples with his teeth, earning him a short gasp and long moan.

He felt Leli's hands run down his chest and begin to pull his shirt upwards, letting her hands wander over his exposed skin. Draco pulled away from her breasts and helped her pull his shirt the rest of the way off.

He pulled her tightly against him, needing to feel her soft skin against his.

Draco could feel Leli's lips, teeth, and tongue begin to journey over his chest while her hands worked at his belt and zipper. She was making sure to leave as many bruises on his skin as he had left on hers.

Draco leaned her back, making her fall onto the bed and quickly got rid of the rest of his clothes before joining her.

Draco gave her a hard kiss and let his hands wander across all of her exposed skin. Wishing again that he could see her, but knowing he couldn't risk her seeing him. He let his mouth and hands see her instead, touching and tasting all he could of her.

"Oh, Draco," Leli moaned as she rose her hips towards his, making him groan at the contact. He quickly took her panties off, fully prepared to take his mind from what lay between his legs to what lay between hers when she firmly took him in her hand and began to stroke him. He froze and let his forehead lean against her delicious breasts with a another groan, he wasn't sure how long he would last if she didn't stop.

"I can't wait. I need you. Now," Leli told him, her breathing heavy as she ran the nails of her other hand lightly over his chest.

Draco groaned, unable to wait any longer and grabbed her legs, placing her hips level with his own.

They both moaned, long and loud, when he entered her for the first time.

She was so tight, hot, and slick that he couldn't slow his hard thrusts into her. His control completely demolished by the woman beneath him.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and clawed at his back, her hips meeting his at every thrust.

When she suddenly arched her back and tightened around him, he followed her over the edge, calling her name.

As he relaxed in her embrace he couldn't help but wonder, _Can once really be enough?_


	13. Chapter 12: Morning After

**Chapter 12: Morning After**

"You had sex!" Assi yelled the moment Leli sneaked into the common room.

"Assiel!" Leli hissed in warning.

Assi waved her hand dismissively, "It's just us. Everyone else is in bed. _Asleep_. Since it is _four_ in the morning."

Leli looked around the room, noticing with a sigh of relief that they were indeed alone.

"What are you doing awake?" Leli asked Assi suspiciously.

Assi rose her eyebrow and stared at Leli, looking her up and down, from her mused, wild hair to her rumpled dress and the heels in her hand. "I could ask you the same question."

Leli felt herself turn red in embarrassment and began twisting her ring.

"Who?" Assi asked simply, reclining on the couch in front of the fireplace, letting Leli know she was willing to wait all night. "Valois was waiting in here until two, so I know it wasn't him."

Leli grimaced as she remembered Tony. "Draco," Leli mumbled, hoping Assi wouldn't be able to hear her.

Assi's mouth dropped open in shock.

It seems she heard me,

Leli thought as she bit her slightly swollen lip, waiting for Assi's full reaction.

Assi blinked and simply stared at Leli, a frown forming, "Did you just call him Draco?"

"That's what you decide to ask?" Leli looked at her in disbelief.

Assi shrugged. "It was the first thought that came to mind. So was he any good?"

Leli gaped at her sister's bluntness.

She thought back to the Room of Requirement and flushed. Oh, he had been good.

The first time.

The second he'd been unbelievable and she was sure she'd have to use a few concealing charms in the morning.

But so would he, she thought with a smirk.

Assi's laugh brought Leli back to the present and to the sight her sister shaking her head, "I'll take that as a yes."

Leli blushed but smiled as she went to sit beside Assi.

"What happened?" Assi asked curiously, knowing full well that Leli had only ever slept with one guy before and that had been after knowing him for nearly a year.

Leli took a deep breath and told Assi about Slughorn's party, then Tony's suddenly jumping on her in the hall and Draco's saving her.

"After that, since I didn't want to go back to the common room because I knew Tony would be there and I wanted to make sure I looked somewhat decent in case anyone else was here." Assi snorted motioning to Leli's current state. Leli rolled her eyes and continued, "He took me to the Room of Requirement."

"He knows where the Room of Requirement is?" Assi asked in surprise.

Leli nodded, "It turned into a small apartment and well, I figured he was probably going to leave soon so I thought it would be the perfect time to kiss him and get your favor over with."

Assi nodded, encouraging Leli to keep going.

Leli sighed dreamily as she remembered his kiss, "I kissed him and then I just stopped thinking. And kept not thinking until I woke up a little while ago snuggled up beside Draco Malfoy."

Assi studied her before asking carefully, "Did he see…?" She motioned towards Leli's hip.

Leli shook her head, "It was pitch black, I could barely see the outlines of things so there's no way he saw it and I came straight here before he could when he woke up."

Assi sighed with relief, "That's good then." She turned back to studying Leli, "Do you regret it?"

Leli thought about it. She shook her head. While it might be better if she did, she knew better then to lie to herself or Assi.

"Do you want it to happen again?" Assi asked, her voice still neutral.

Leli frowned, confused with her own emotions. "I actually do."

Assi grinned. "Wonderful!"

She rolled her eyes, "No. Not wonderful. Dad doesn't want us around any Slytherins remember?"

Assi continued to grin at Leli and winked, "Daddy doesn't have to know a thing."

"Dad knows everything that happens at Hogwarts," Leli corrected.

Assi snorted, "That may be true most of the time, but Dad said he had to do something so he wasn't going to be here until Break was over, remember? So why don't you just try and enjoy a little freedom?"

Leli looked over to the fire. _Dad _has_ been too distracted recently to notice much. Besides, Draco doesn't have to know anything important. It'll just be for fun. There won't be any reason for Dad to worry._

"I have to keep it a secret," Leli murmured, still staring at the dimming flames.

"What are sisters for?" Assi laughed. "And, I'm pretty sure we can tell some of the girls without them getting angry and denouncing us like Harry and Ron are likely to, so I'll have some help."

Leli looked over at Assi in question, "I know Faye and Casey won't mind. I doubt Luna will. But are you sure about Ginny and Hermione?"

Assi nodded and told Leli quite certainly, "We can trust them. They won't think you've turned to the dark side just because you enjoy shagging a Slytherin."

Leli burst out laughing and shook her head. "Alright. Now I just have to see what my Slytherin thinks about this arrangement."

* * *

><p><em>How on earth am I going to ask Draco?<em>

Leli thought to herself as she headed down to breakfast. Or rather lunch, since she had slept through most of the morning, only getting up briefly to say bye to Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione who were going home for winter break.

Assi had said that she had already, who knows when, told Ginny and Hermione about her and Draco.

Hermione had told her to be careful and Ginny had told her to use protection.

_What a pleasant good-bye_, Leli laughed to herself, especially at the boy's bewildered looks.

Assi had told them she was going to try and teach Leli how to play Quidditch and they had nodded in relief and given her their own advice.

I wonder if Casey and Faye already know too?

Leli thought, knowing they had left to go home too. Leli frowned, _I need to check how things are at home._She tried to check in every week but it had slipped her mind recently. She missed home and knew she would have to ask her Godmother if Assi and her could at least spend a few days there, checking to make sure everyone was alright and no new problems had arisen.

Leli turned a corner and yelped in surprise as Draco suddenly appeared in front of her, his eyes unreadable and his stance casual with his hands in his pockets.

"Draco! Don't do that!" Leli scolded as she put a hand to her chest to try and control her racing heart.

Draco rose an eyebrow, a smirk playing at the corner of his lips and his eyes warming a bit.

"What did I do?" he asked innocently.

Leli narrowed her eyes, trying to hold back her own smile. "Surprised me."

"Ah," Draco said, giving her a look as if that explained absolutely nothing.

Leli rolled her eyes and began to walk around him. She was too hungry and too nervous to ask him what she wanted to right now.

Draco neatly stepped in front of her, blocking her way again. His voice unassuming, as he asked, "Why didn't you stay?"

Leli shrugged, knowing what he meant. "I needed to be back in my own bed this morning when everyone woke up."

Draco nodded, his stormy eyes still unreadable.

Leli bit her lip and admitted, "My dad wouldn't like it if he found out. Neither would some of my friends."

Draco's casual stance stiffened and his eyes grew cold as he smirked, "Ashamed?"

Leli frowned. "Of course not. I'm just careful." She crossed her arms when his eyes only seemed to grow colder. The gray overpowering the blue and reminding her of the sky during a blizzard. She rose an eyebrow and countered, "Do you want all your Slytherin pals to know?"

His smirk disappeared and he shook his head slowly.

"Exactly." Leli said as she rolled her eyes and moved to get around him again.

Draco grabbed her arm to stop her and Leli shivered at the feel of him.

Draco smirked when he noticed. "I'd like a repeat."

Leli laughed at his bluntness. _I guess I didn't have to ask after all._ "Alright."

"What?" Draco asked in shock, immediately dropping her arm.

Leli shrugged and moved a bit closer to him, "I enjoyed it and Assi always tells me I should have more fun."

Draco grinned, that unexpected and completely irresistible grin of his. He pulled her towards him and kissed her.

Leli smiled and kissed him back, but pulled back when he tried to deepen it.

"I just woke up and I'm hungry," Leli explained. Draco smirked. "For food." Leli clarified.

"You're staying for the holidays, right?" He asked with a sigh when she resisted his attempt to get another kiss.

"Yes. Are you?" Leli asked, she was pretty sure he was going to but she wasn't positive.

He nodded, moving to the side to let her pass.

Leli bit her lip, certain he wouldn't appreciate her condition to their fun. But it was probably better to set some rules now. "This can't spread."

Draco rose a pale brow in question

"I don't really mind if you tell some of your friends. But I'd prefer if this stayed between us."

Draco studied her before nodding, "It will. Anything else?"

Leli thought and shook her head. "What about you?"

Draco smirked again. "I don't like to share."

"I don't either." Leli countered with narrowed eyes, fully understanding his meaning.

"Good." he replied with his large smirk. He frowned and told her hurriedly, "We're not dating though."

She looked at him as if he were insane, "I know that."

"Good," He told her again, this time with a sigh of relief.

Leli figured that was the end of the conversation and turned to go.

"Tonight?" he asked as she started to walk away.

Leli nodded and winked. "Tonight.


	14. Chapter 13: Cooking Conversations

**Chapter 13: Cooking Conversations**

"I'm hungry," Leli said as she drew circles on Draco's bare chest with the tip of her finger.

Draco's chest vibrated under her cheek as he chuckled.

"Is that so?" he asked, yawning and stretching his arms above his head.

Leli turned her head and gave him a light bite, unable to resist teasing him. "I'm absolutely starving."

She could just imagine Draco's smug smirk as he suddenly grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her lips to his, kissing her before pulling her leg over his waist so that she was straddling him. Leli put her hands on his chest and pulled away.

"Flattered as I'm sure you are, I'm actually hungry for food." Leli informed him with a grin.

Draco growled in annoyance, gripping her hips to make sure she wouldn't leave, "You ate a little while ago."

Leli laughed and wiggled against him, trying to get out of his hold but only succeeding in making him groan as she felt him grow harder between them. "I ate dinner with Assi _at least_ nine hours ago."

Draco stopped her wiggling by turning her over and laying above her, pinning her to the bed. "It hasn't been nine hours, that would make it seven in the morning." He told Leli, using a tone that suggested she was an idiot and made her want to grind her teeth.

"And what time do _you_ think it is?" Leli asked, using the same tone he had.

She felt Draco shrug against her. "Three? That's usually about the time you wake up and leave. Though, you don't usually wake me up."

Leli rolled her eyes. "True. But when I woke up at three today, you… _convinced_ me to stay a little longer. And, afterwards, I was too tired to get up and go all the way back to Gryffindor Tower."

"Its morning?" Draco asked, his voice becoming worried. "But you usually leave hours before I even wake up," he murmured.

"Your not usually awake to be so _persuasive_." Leli teased him, hoping to lighten whatever seemed to have darken his mood.

She knew he was usually an arrogant, moody, elitist jerk at every moment and she figured it was because he wasn't really happy. When they were alone, though, he didn't seem so unhappy. He actually seemed… content. He was still an arrogant jerk, of course, but it was a more tolerable arrogance since he was actually interesting and had a sense of humor deep, deep, _deep_ down and very well hidden.

Now, though, she could feel his unhappiness weigh on his shoulders and she wondered, not for the first time, if it was just a mask or if there really was a reason behind it. Either way, she hadn't left yet and she was determined to hold it off until she had to.

"We should probably find our clothes and get going," Draco mumbled awkwardly as he quickly got off of her and began looking around the dark bedroom for his clothes.

Leli bit her lip. _What can I do?_

She slipped off the bed and tried to find the clothes she had been wearing last night, having gotten used to looking for them in the pitch black and, luckily, sparse bedroom. That didn't mean she hadn't bumped into the few pieces of furniture more than a couple of times and had the bruises to prove it, it just meant she was more careful and tended to try to throw _all_ her clothes in at least the same general direction. A practice she had yet to perfect.

They bumped into each other a couple of times in their blind search. Other than their rustling and the occasional murmured apology, the room was set in an uncomfortable silence and Leli was desperate to escape it.

She figured it was the "morning after awkwardness" that had Draco so weird. While it had been a week since Slughorn's party and aside from Christmas Eve she had spent every night with Draco, and a few times sneaked into a random broom closet, they had never actually experienced a morning together since Leli always tended to leave before Draco decided to wake up. By the time they saw each other again later in the day, the awkwardness no longer applied.

_I am hungry_, Leli thought to herself as she finally found and put on the blouse she had worn yesterday. _Maybe I should make breakfast._She hadn't cooked since school started and she honestly missed it.

Having decided her plan of action and after finding her jacket she rushed out of the bedroom knowing Draco would take a while to find his jacket, where he kept his wand, since she had relocated it to under the bed when she had come across it.

"Where are you!" Draco cursed at the impossible to find jacket as she began making a quick and simple breakfast with a grin.

Leli happily began to hum as she cooked, letting herself relax and enjoy the mixture of ingredients and the delightful scents they drew forth. Nothing helped take her mind away from the world better than cooking and she couldn't believe it had been so long since she had played in the kitchen.

When the food was done and Draco muttered another curse, Leli figured it was time to help him out.

She stopped at the door, her eyes seeing absolutely nothing since the light in the kitchen was a complete contrast to the dark room. She wasn't a large fan of the dark but she knew it was necessary, she didn't understand why Draco never argued about it though.

Maybe he was hiding something from her, as well. _Could Harry be right?_

Leli cleared her throat, bringing her mind back to the task at hand and away from whatever thoughts wanted to claim her attention. She flicked her wand muttering, "Accio Jacket."

When it flew into her hand she heard Draco get up from wherever he had been and say in annoyance, "I thought you had left."

Leli handed him his jacket as he headed towards the exit. "What took you so long to help?" he grumbled, shrugging into the jacket before stopping when he noticed the food on the kitchen's island.

"I was busy," Leli told him with a shrug as she walked around him towards the food, "and hungry."

She sat down on one of the island's chairs, facing him. When he still hadn't moved Leli gave him a look and motioned to the food, "If you keep standing there the food is going to grow cold. Sit down and eat."

She may have sounded completely sure of herself but in reality she was utterly nervous that he would just walk out, so when he began to walk towards her, Leli couldn't hide the sigh of relief that escaped her.

She hid her smile and began eating the breakfast she had served herself.

Draco took a tentative bite of the scrambled eggs and looked surprised at the taste. "This is good," he told her.

Leli rolled her eyes, "You sound surprised."

"I am," Draco told her as he continued eating.

"Although," Draco added, "I doubt cooking is very hard. I mean if _women_ can do it then it should be simple for men."

Leli looked at him in shock, unsure if he was kidding or being serious, and quite frankly at this moment she didn't care. She clamped down on her anger and gave him a smile, "If your so sure, then why don't _you _cook _me_ something?"

Draco's scoffed, "I'm not doing women's work."

Leli snorted and mumbled, "More like you know you'll probably burn the school down if you even try boiling an egg."

Draco scowled, "Dinner."

Leli looked at him in confusion, "What about dinner?"

"I'll make dinner. Tonight." Draco told her as he leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked at her, a challenge clear in his eyes.

Leli smirked and gave him a nod, "Dinner tonight then."

She picked up their empty plates and placed them in the sink, grinning at Draco, "You do know the Rules of the Kitchen, don't you?"

Draco looked at her uncertainly. "Rules of the Kitchen?" he asked her carefully.

Leli nodded and tossed a sponge to him which he caught in midair, looking at it with obvious confusion and then looking at her in question. "Since I cooked, you clean," Leli explained as she walked towards the exit.

"See you at dinner!" She yelled behind her with a laugh at the scowling Draco. _At least now he has a _good_ reason to be unhappy._

* * *

><p>"Stop!" Draco yelled at the hysterical pot that had suddenly begun to bubble and threatened to overflow.<p>

The lousy pot with the stew wouldn't obey him and he was sure he could smell smoke from the chicken he had thrown into the oven.

Draco pressed buttons on the stove and looked at the stupid book he had taken out of the library when he had realized he didn't even know how to turn the muggle contraption on.

He read something about turning the knob to the right to decrease the heat and frowned as he looked at all the knobs this _thing_ had. He shrugged and turned them all to the right, including the one he had figured out was for the bottom.

He grinned when the bubbling settled down and when the sizzling from the chicken seemed to lessen.

"This is easy," He told the air around him. For tonight he had decided to make a simple roasted chicken and a vegetable stew. It seemed like the easiest thing in a random cookbook he had found in the library and so far, he had no doubt it was coming out perfect.

"Draco?" He heard Leli ask as she entered the room.

"Dinners almost ready," Draco told Leli with a smug smirk. He knew she had doubted he would be able to cook and was more than ready to have her admit she had been wrong and he was indeed a master chef.

"Why does it smell like something's burning?" Leli asked carefully as she sat down at the island.

Draco shrugged as he leaned against a counter with his arms crossed, "That's probably the chicken. It was exaggerating earlier but now its quiet so it should be ready soon."

At least he thought it would. The book said it would take an hour so he had doubled the temperature to reduce the time and it had already been twenty minutes.

He saw Leli nod slowly, but he could see her look around worriedly. Draco smirked. He had proved her wrong. The kitchen was still in one piece and he was sure the food would come out tasting delicious.

When the stew began to get loud again, Draco decided it was probably ready and that was its way of telling him. He began turning all the knobs, trying to turn the fire off.

"Worthless piece of junk," he mumbled, refusing to look at the book when Leli was right there,

"Here," Leli said as she suddenly appeared beside him and began turning the knobs until there was a slight click and the fire turned off.

"Why were all of the burners on?" Leli asked him as he began stirring the stew he had made.

Draco looked at her in confusion. "Burners?"

Leli nodded, and he could see her try and hold back a laugh, "Where the flame comes out of."

Draco shrugged, "I couldn't find which knob was for the one I wanted."

"Ah," Leli replied with a grin. "How's the chicken coming?"

Draco had forgotten about that, he opened the door like thing to check on the chicken and quickly shut it looking around for his wand.

"Draco?" Leli asked him as he ran around looking for his wand. He had had it a minute ago! He was sure he had. But where the hell had he left it?

"My jacket!" Draco said as he ran to the sitting room where he had thrown his jacket over the edge of the couch.

As he started to head back into the kitchen he could see Leli's hand reaching for the door that opened to the inside.

"Don't touch it!" Draco yelled before she put her hand on it.

Leli jumped back and looked worried at Draco's panic.

He threw open the door and quickly waved his hand, making water shoot out of the wand's tip and into the fiery blaze the chicken had turned into.

When the fire was finally off he sighed in relief and turned to make sure Leli was alright.

She was gaping at the soaked and blackened chicken. "I didn't really think you would actually try to burn down the castle," she told him as she burst out laughing.

Draco tried to scowl but couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that she was right. "Alright," he admitted to her, "cooking is not for everyone."

Leli gave him a sparkling grin so wide, he almost didn't care that he had been proven wrong.

Leli motioned towards the stew, "Is that edible?"

Draco glanced at the stew and shrugged. "Probably not."

Leli shook her head and laughed again. She waved her hand, muttering some cleaning spells under her breath. Disposing of the chicken and stew, cleaning the mess Draco had made, and getting rid of the burning scent in the air.

"How did you do that?" Draco asked her, surprised she knew those spells. Although, it was likely all women knew them.

Leli went to the cooler and began taking out different items of food. "Dad taught us them when we were younger," she told him with a laugh, "Assi can't cook either."

Draco frowned, "Why is it you can cook but your sister can't?"

Leli shrugged, "I guess its because Assi doesn't have the patience for it and she has always told me she finds it an obnoxious chore. Personally, I like cooking. It relaxes me."

She began putting different things on the counter and turned back to Draco, who had been studying her with curiosity. He really didn't know much about her, did he?

"Would you like to help me make spaghetti?" she asked him with a smile.

Draco shrugged, there was nothing better to do.

"Good," Leli grinned and handed him a bell pepper and a knife. Draco sat down and began cutting up the pepper.

"What else do you find relaxing?" Draco asked after a while of comfortable silence, actually interested in her answer.

Leli paused in turning on the burner as she looked up in thought then grinned, "I also find reading calming and apparently sex too."

Draco chuckled. He'd noticed she was always more calm and relaxed after sex, but then again, who wasn't?

"What about you?" Leli asked as she took away the diced pepper and gave him a couple tomatoes.

Draco smirked as he began cutting the tomatoes without really paying attention to them, "Other than sex?" When Leli simply rose an eyebrow, he thought about. "Potions always used to relax me."

"Used to?" Leli asked as she kept moving around the kitchen.

Draco nodded. "Recently, I tend to be distracted and can't really concentrate on it."

Leli snorted, "Yeah, I imagine having Slughorn hover over your shoulder would be distracting."

He shrugged. That was actually only partially the reason he was so distracted in class but he wasn't about to tell her why else.

"I was sort of distracted earlier. What with the flaming bird and everything, but I can't remember hearing you say anything when you used the Aguamenti charm," Leli told him as she paused to stare at him in interest.

Draco smirked, more than happy to return to his accomplishments, "Non-verbal magic."

Leli's eyes widened in surprise. "Wow. What else can you do?"

Perfect. Draco worshipping time.

Draco thought as he grinned, "Occlumency, Dueling, Quidditch, and some advanced Transfiguration spells."

"Hmm…" she replied, thinking about his great magical ability and was no doubt thinking of how to properly begin her worship. Draco grinned to himself, he could think of a few ways. Most of which involved the bedroom.

"Granted Occlumency and Dueling are useful, I could care less about Quidditch and being good at _some_ Transfiguration spells isn't really that much of an accomplishment." Leli told him, matter-of-factly as she picked up the diced tomatoes and took them to the counter with her.

Draco stared at her in shock. _What just happened? Why isn't she worshipping me?_

"Aren't you impressed?" Draco said in confusion, unable to resist asking her.

Leli shrugged without looking at him, fiddling with a pan. "Dad taught us Occlumency when we were little so I can't really feel that impressed and I've done my research on Dueling spells. I am impressed by the non-verbal magic though."

Draco scowled. Out of his _many_ accomplishments, how could she only be impressed by _one_? "I bet the Mudblood impresses you," he told her bitterly.

Leli stopped whatever she had been doing and turned around to look at Draco. He could clearly see the fire in her eyes but her expression remained calm. "Your right. _Hermione_ does impress me. Not because she's skilled at magic, which she is, but because she's actually a good friend," Leli's voice dropped slightly as she looked down, away from Draco, "one of few who cares more about the person then their past."

Draco looked at her, confused more by what she wasn't saying than what she was.

Leli quickly turned her back to him and he heard her take a deep breath before resuming whatever she had been doing, clearly upset with Draco and probably only still here because cooking helped relax her.

Which doesn't seem to be working at the moment.

Draco thought. The silence now was anything but comfortable and he could see her movements were stiff and no longer relaxed. He flinched when she angrily stabbed the poor pan with a deadly looking weapon.

"Fucking women," Draco muttered, fully aware that both implications of his words fully applied as a curse at this moment. He needed to fix this.

"Fine!" Draco said, unable to stand this distant and angry Leli for another moment. He preferred the smiling, laughing, teasing Leli and he figured deleting a few words in his vocabulary would be a livable sacrifice if she was herself again. "I won't insult Granger or the Weaslette."

Leli turned to look at him with surprise. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "Why?"

Draco shrugged and gave her a suggestive leer, "The longer I keep you happy the longer our little arrangement is likely to last."

"Alright then." She replied after a pause, apparently satisfied with his reasoning. She pointed a wooden spoon at him menacingly, "But that applies to Assi and Luna too."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Fine. Just don't expect me to act decent to Weaselbee or Scarhead."

She grinned, "That, I know, would be asking for too much." Her grin softened into a smile as she walked towards him. She gave him a soft kiss whispering against his lips, "Thank you."

Draco smiled as she went back to preparing their dinner. _That wasn't so bad,_ he thought as he watched her grab two plates and begin to serve them food. He wouldn't even mind behaving civil around Potter. Especially if he got a kiss like that as his reward. It'd been the first kiss they'd shared that hadn't been sexual. It had just been… sweet.

Draco scowled to himself. What type of Malfoy enjoys _sweet? _He couldn't believe it but he was actually starting to _like _her_. Getting into this situation is by far the most moronic thing I've ever done._ And there was no one to blame but himself.

The worst thing was, though, he couldn't even lie to himself and say he regretted it.


	15. Chapter 14: History and Judgement

**Chapter 14: History and Judgment**

"Harry," Dumbledore started, almost a bit hesitantly after another lesson with the Pensive and making known the importance of Slughorn's memory. "I'm afraid I must ask you for another favor. This one more personal in nature."

Harry nodded, "Anything, Professor."

Dumbledore looked at the memories he had gathered without really seeing any of them. He finally looked over at Harry, "Have you ever heard of the Sanctuary?"

Harry shook his head, unsure where this was going.

"The Shadow Line has always been the Sanctuary's keepers," Dumbledore began as he walked over to his desk and sat down, motioning for Harry to take a seat as well. "Called so because the rumored name of Sanctuary is Shadow Tree. It is a place of healing, knowledge, and protection. Considered a myth by many since few humans have ever been within its walls. Only the keepers and those who have their permission are allowed to enter. Its location is unknown.

It is said that it was built by the first magic wielders who were afraid that human nature would eventually corrupt the world around them. They placed a young married couple who were pure of heart as its keepers, bewitching the Sanctuary so that even the strongest of beings of any species would never be able to find it or enter without being granted permission and enchanting its gate so that only permission given from the heart and not from coercion of any kind would be granted entrance.

The young wife was an extraordinary healer of the time and her husband was a clever man who valued all knowledge. All of the Shadow Line's descendents have inherited their ancestor's thirst for knowledge and because of this it is rumored that the library in Shadow Tree holds every book in existence, including hundreds of family archives in which the writers were very thorough in noting every and any piece of magic that was or could be useful to maintaining the Sanctuary and those within them.

There are those that choose to believe that the Shadow Line and its Sanctuary do not exist and those who are angered whenever either is mentioned. They believe that if such a place existed then why aren't their gates open to the world? To all those who have need of it? The reason is because the Sanctuary was never really meant for human beings. It was meant as a place for all other races and species to be safe _from_ humans. The Sanctuary provides healing for all creatures in need, a home for those that have been believed to be extinct for generations, opened libraries to all inquisitive races and it is ultimately a place of peace. Some human beings have been allowed within but there are many who would use the knowledge within Sanctuary to serve only themselves and others who wish to use those within Sanctuary. Because of that, human beings are rarely granted access within its gates.

Voldemort believed that with the Sanctuary's knowledge and its inhabitants at his side there would be no way to stop him and nowhere for his enemies to hide. I do not know how long he searched for the Shadow Line in his quest to acquire Sanctuary. Whatever his method of searching, he succeeded and traced the line to the Blairia family. A small family of two that included a mother and her young daughter named Jenazi. The father had died years ago and the mother had not wished to remarry." Dumbledore paused for a long time as his eyes traveled to a different place in time.

"Jenazi was a student here," Dumbledore finally spoke, his gaze still unseeing, "she was a vibrant and talented young witch only a couple of years younger than your parents. A sweet girl with kind eyes and a smile for everyone. Quick to tease but never mean spirited. In her seventh year, Jenazi left to go home for the winter holidays and never returned. We tried to reach her but she had simply disappeared from the world.

A few years later I received a letter from the young Jenazi. The letter had suddenly appeared on my desk, no owl or anything else explaining how it had gotten there. In it, she begged me to help take care of her daughters. Her mother was gone and she knew she wouldn't survive the birth of her second but that she needed to make sure they would be safe and I was the only one she knew who could help.

That was all the letter had said. Nothing more. No explanation as to where she had been. Only adding where she was going and where she knew she would die.

I went to the convent that same day, knowing to take the urgency of the letter seriously and hoping I could do something to make sure Jenazi did not perish. When I arrived in front of a nearby shop I was familiar with, I was stopped by a house elf. This little elf was dressed in camouflage clothing and held a knife at his side. Highly strange for anyone and even more so on an elf. He had no expression whatsoever on his face as he asked me for my name. After I told him who I was he gave me a small nod and said that his mistress had died that morning. I was about to offer the house elf a place in Hogwarts when he added that his mistress had told him to tell me that her daughters would inherit Sanctuary. I knew what he meant and at that moment, I realized Jenazi had sent the letter late on purpose.

The elf had disappeared after that and I had walked towards the convent's door, wondering how I had never realized little Jenazi's identity and more than a bit shocked to realize that Sanctuary was more than a mere myth.

Another student from Hogwarts named Elizabeth Morningson opened the door and took me directly to Jenazi's daughters who were sleeping in her room. When I entered the room the newborn opened its big eyes and gave me a toothless grin. I knew, the moment I saw her eyes who the father had been and why Jenazi had not told me in her letter." Dumbledore paused again and sighed. "I had always wondered, if Tom had he been raised differently would he have become a different person or if it had simply been his nature, since the beginning. I decided that I would take care of them and do everything I could to protect them from what their future could be, hoping their father's nature wasn't inherited by either of them."

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat and, carefully, asked, "Leli and Assi are Voldemort's daughters?"

Dumbledore nodded, "I believe he impregnated Jenazi in an attempt to be granted access to the Sanctuary by his child."

Harry couldn't believe it. How could two girls as nice as Leli and Assi be Voldemort's _daughters_? Could they be lying? But then why would they be sorted into Gryffindor? "What is it you'd like me to do Professor?" Harry asked, remembering that Dumbledore had wanted to ask him for something.

"I believe Leliel has become rather close to Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore stated instead.

Harry stiffened but shook his head in disbelief. "You must be mistaken Professor, Leli _has_ to spend time with Malfoy because she is his tutor."

Dumbledore smiled softly at Harry, "A father can tell when something more is happening between his daughter and any young man."

Harry nodded reluctantly but was still unable to wrap his mind around the fact that Leli, one of his friends regardless of who her father was, was anywhere near the despicable and doubtless Death Eater, Malfoy.

"At the beginning of the year I did warn them to stay away from the Slytherins in general in case anyone knew about Jenazi and remembered what she looked like since Leliel is her mother's mirror," Dumbledore informed Harry, "but, circumstances and choice have brought them together and I fear that if it becomes obvious, some of Voldemort's subjects will start to take too much interest in my daughters. For that reason, I would like for you to keep an eye out for any trouble. I will be doing so myself, but I won't always be here and I would rest easier knowing my angels were looked after when they aren't safe behind Sanctuary walls."

Harry nodded again, knowing he would've looked after the sisters anyway. Now that he knew who they were, however, he was _definitely_ looking out for trouble. Especially trouble coming from Malfoy's direction.

* * *

><p>"Shh…" Harry told Ron as he started to complain again about hiding under the Invisibility Cloak, "She'll hear you."<p>

They were currently hiding from Leli's view as they followed her around the school. Harry had told Ron what Dumbledore had told him and together they had agreed to spy on her and see if Dumbledore had any cause for worry.

"Are you sure she's You-Know-Who's daughter? I mean, Leli? Really? And there's just no way she's with _Malfoy_," Ron whispered beside him in disbelief.

Harry shrugged. "I told you, Dumbledore himself told me."

Ron shook his head with a frown, "I still can't-"

He was cut off by a yelp from Leli as she was pulled into a broom closet.

Harry took out the Extendible Ear he had brought just in case and levitated it in front of the door.

Ron and Harry crouched over the Ear and hid around the corner in case Leli suddenly came out.

They could hear Leli yelling at someone, "Stop doing that! You're going to give me a panic attack one of these days and I won't be held responsible for any curses or bruises you receive."

They heard a male voice chuckle, "I can't help it that you're so enticing when angry."

"Is that Malfoy?" Ron asked him in disbelief. _It can't be._

"Really now?" Leli told the mystery person, her voice only a little above a whisper.

Someone gasped and a low groan could be heard.

"And you're absolutely entertaining when I tease you," She laughed.

Someone growled and Ron made a disgusted face when they began hearing moans, gasps, and all general noises that told Harry they were snogging.

"Draco…" They heard Leli moan and Harry dropped his head in disappointment. Well, there wasn't any doubt who was with her now.

"Draco," Leli said again, this time more strongly.

"Hmm…?" Malfoy replied, his voice muffled.

"I told Hermione I would meet her in the common room to study," She answered him, her voice breathless.

Malfoy groaned in disappointment but they could tell he had stopped whatever they had been doing.

Leli laughed, "I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you, though."

Malfoy growled, "You better."

Leli laughed again and they heard her kiss him before walking towards the door.

Harry quickly brought the Ear back to where they were hiding as Leli opened the door.

Ron and Harry looked around the corner to see Leli walk out of the broom closet, blowing a kiss to Malfoy, who was leaning against the door, watching her go with a slight smile on his face.

When Leli was finally out of his sight, Malfoy turned the other way and walked the opposite way, his expression having turned distant.

The moment Malfoy was far enough away, Ron pulled the Cloak off of them and started ranting about Leli and how her being with Malfoy was proof she was evil and was no doubt Voldemort child as they both began heading towards Gryffindor Tower.

Harry frowned, not really listening to Ron. He wasn't happy that Dumbledore had been right but he was confused by what he'd seen.

Malfoy had actually _smiled_. At Leli.

That just didn't make sense. Unless they really were conspiring something together?

But if it was such a bad thing then why wasn't Dumbledore doing anything about it?

Although, Dumbledore having raised them, meant he probably wouldn't be able to do anything to either of them even if it was necessary.

Or would he?

The moment they entered the door they spotted Leli and Hermione sitting on the couch, a few books open around them. Assi lay down in front of the fireplace, merely looking at the ceiling in thought, an open book lying on her stomach. Apart from them, there was no one else in the common room, everyone else must have been outside or in their rooms.

"You bloody traitor!" Ron yelled at Leli.

Harry saw Leli stiffen and Assi's gaze lock on Ron.

Leli looked up at Ron and raised an eyebrow in question.

Harry could see in her eyes that she was afraid she already knew what Ron was talking about but she kept her expression calm nonetheless.

"You're shagging _Malfoy_!" Ron ranted in disgust. "It's bad enough you and your sister and demon-spawned, do you really have to add shacking up with the enemy to that? Only some type of blood thirsty, power hungry succubus would do something like that!"

Leli calmly rose to her feet and stood directly in front of them, her demeanor still calm but her eyes whirling with emotion. "You were following me today," she said matter-of-factly. Her gaze narrowed on Harry, "When did dad tell you?"

Harry swallowed the lump of regret in his throat and admitted, "Yesterday."

Leli nodded and he could see her struggle to stop the tears that welled in her eyes and threatened to overflow.

Leli cleared her throat and turned away. She shook her head and simply walked out of the common room.

Before either could blink, Assi appeared before them.

Her gaze was so cold, Harry couldn't hold back his shiver. _Her father's eyes... _Dumbledore had told him.

She merely looked at them with her cold threatening gaze before going after Leli.

"What is wrong with you two?" Hermione yelled as she got up from the couch and glared at them, her hands on her hips.

Harry didn't know what to say and judging from Ron's representation of a fish without water, he didn't know either.

"She's with _Malfoy!_" Ron was finally able to desperately appeal to Hermione.

Hermione frowned, "So?"

Ron's jaw dropped and he gestured at where the sister's had gone frantically, "That _proves _she's evil!"

Hermione's face clouded with disbelief as she stared from Ron to Harry and back again.

Harry cleared his throat, "Ron is sort of right, Hermione. The only reason she would be with Malfoy is to have contact with Voldemort."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Or she could actually be _attracted_ to him."

Harry frowned. Then he opened his mouth to reply but stopped and frowned again.

"Huh," He finally said. As stupid as it may sound, he had never really thought of that.

"But its_ Malfoy_ " Ron asked, his voice a bit shaky.

Harry groaned and covered his face with his hand as he realized how lousy his excuses were. _Well... Damn._


	16. Chapter 15: Confessions

**Chapter 15: Confessions**

Assi felt herself grow colder as the anger with Ron and Harry increased.

How could they treat Leli like that? It didn't matter that their insults hadn't been the worst she'd heard. What really mattered was that they'd opened old wounds with a few words. They'd proven to her how little they actually trusted either of them.

She stopped in a deserted hallway and fisted her hands until she drew blood with her nails, sighing with relief as the pain distracted her from her anger. She needed to think and anytime that cold fury took a hold of her it scared her and she immediately rejected any ideas that came to her during those rare times. The cold was dangerous and she wouldn't let it have command of her mind.

Assi leaned her forehead on the cold stone and clenched her eyes as an image of Leli popped into her mind.

She'd looked so… betrayed when Ron and Harry had swung their allegations. Well, Ron had. Harry had just looked at her with disgust in his eyes.

Leli had joked with her before saying that Harry and Ron would probably be more upset by her relationship with Draco then her parentage.

Assi sighed. It seems she had been right or else they would have turned on Assi before Leli. That was usually the way of it.

After all, they might have the same parents but it was Assi who had inherited their father's eyes. Eyes that had been noted in some of their other schools by the shocked teachers who remembered Tom Riddle. It had been her fault they had had to move those times, Dad having to have come in and make sure those who realized it wouldn't say anything. And she knew it had been her fault this time too.

If it wasn't for her, Leli would have gone on hating Draco and there wouldn't have been any reason for Dad to have told Harry. But she had insisted. She'd seen that they were attracted to each other and had broken down Leli's reservations.

Now, she was the one who had been hurt. Assi was used to the fearful looks and disgusted stares she received from those who realized who she was. She had gotten them often enough and had learned to just stay out of their way until Dad came for them and act like it didn't bother her.

They had never looked at Leli the same way though. When they saw Leli they saw their mom. When they saw her they only gave her pitying glances and sorry smiles.

Assi had preferred that. It was Assi's fault and she accepted it. Leli shouldn't have to suffer because of her.

Assi took a deep breath and began walking in the opposite direction she had been going. She knew where Leli had gone. She knew her sister well enough to realize that there was only one place in the entire castle that relaxed her.

But Assi wasn't going to go there. If Leli saw her she would force herself to smile and act like nothing happened. Leli was supposed to be the older sister. The one who took care of everything.

Assi didn't need Leli to take care of her though. This time, she needed to take care of Leli.

"Blaise!" Assi said with a false grin as she found him coming out of the Slytherin dungeons.

"Assi?" Blaise asked in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

She shrugged as she stopped only a few inches from him. She began running her fingers over his tie and looked up at him through her lashes, "I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

Blaise gave her a quick nod.

"Would you give D… Malfoy a message from me?" Assi asked as she continued to play with his tie.

Blaise frowned, "Why do you need to give Draco a message?" Blaise was the insanely jealous type, which had immediately made her lose her attraction for him but she needed him so she had to tread carefully.

Assi shrugged, "He's been skipping on his tutoring sessions with Leli and Leli is getting really annoyed. So, would you please tell him that if he isn't with her in the next ten minutes then I will, personally, hex him into a permanent ferret?"

Blaise smirked and grabbed the hand that was on his chest. "I'd love to give Draco the message… for a kiss."

Assi forced herself to smile up at him. While she liked Blaise, she'd learned she didn't like him as more than a friend and didn't really want to kiss him, making him believe she wanted more. She had never been the type to lead a guy down a road she wasn't willing to follow. But she'd known what he'd ask of her when she'd chosen to find him and had come anyway.

Blaise lowered his head towards her and Assi reluctantly rose to meet his lips.

She didn't care about anything else as long as Leli had the one she needed beside her.

* * *

><p>Draco frowned as he stared at the door to the Room of Requirement, unsure if he wanted to go in.<p>

Blaise had told him Assi's message and he had been completely confused.

He knew Assi knew about him and her sister. After all, she tended to tease them nonstop whenever she caught one or the other alone.

Which explained his confusion.

Why would she tell him to meet her sister for a tutoring session? Now?

When Draco had suggested they disappear for the day, Leli had turned him down and said she had promised Granger they would study, but had promised to meet again tonight.

Maybe she changed her mind and asked Assi to send him a message?

Draco tried to tell himself.

His frown disappeared and he smirked. That was probably it. He was irresistible, after all.

Draco entered the room and stopped. He had expected her to be there, hopefully wearing something extremely revealing, but he hadn't expected to see Leli huddled on the loveseat, her arms wrapped around her legs as she rested her forehead against her knees. She looked so... alone.

"Leli?" He asked carefully, unsure of what to do or what had happened.

Leli's gaze shot up and he could see that her eyes were red and tears were still trailing down her cheeks. "D- Draco?" she asked him, her voice a bit raspy, but obviously startled.

Draco clenched his fists in fury. "What happened?" he asked her through gritted teeth. He'd never seen her look so hurt before and he swore to himself he'd make whoever was responsible pay. Slowly and painfully.

"Nothing," Leli said as she quickly wiped away the tears she had already shed and looked away from him.

Draco strode forward and crouched in front of her. "Leli," he demanded. "What. Happened?"

Leli shook her head and closed her eyes. "Nothing," she whispered.

Draco frowned. He grabbed a hold of her ankles and slowly drew her legs down. He leaned forward and softly drew her chin up so that her gaze met his. "Tell me," he demanded.

Leli bit her bottom lip as it began trembling and her eyes began filling with tears once more. "I never knew," she told him, her voice breaking. "Assi never let me know how bad it felt. I knew they looked at her differently… but she never told me. And now…" Leli's tears began to run down her cheeks once more as she sobbed. "Now, I get those looks from people I _trusted_."

Draco still had absolutely no idea what was happening, but he didn't care. He'd deal with that later, he decided as he slid her into his arm and sat down on the floor with her in his lap. She wrapped her arms around his waist and cried into his chest.

He stroked her hair and rubbed her back, feeling like he was being ripped apart every time she sobbed.

When her sobs turned to sniffles he asked again, needing to know but not wanting to hurt her. "Will you tell me what happened?"

Leli pulled back from him and Draco was surprised to miss her warmth. She studied him nervously. She took a deep breath and stood up. Her hands shook as she began unbuttoning her shirt.

Draco looked at her in confusion, "Leli?"

"Just… wait," Leli told him as she finished the buttons of her shirt and took her shirt off.

Draco stared at all the delicious skin that had been revealed. All the times he had been with her, yet this was the first time he was seeing her and he intended to savor it.

He stiffened when his traveling gaze landed on her left side. He shook his head in disbelief and reached out to touch the mark he saw. It was in the shape of a slithering snake extending from her ribs to her hip, its fangs seeming to have sunk into the skin on Leli's hip. Seeming to claim ownership as its red eyes stared at Draco evilly.

"I'm Voldemort's daughter." Leli whispered, her body tense as she waited for his reaction.

Draco felt all of the breath leave his body. His father had told him stories, stories he had never really believed. Never wanted to believe. They were about a young girl the Dark Lord had kidnapped and held captive for years. One who'd birthed his child. That she and the child had disappeared the moment his Avadakadavra spell had backfired.

Draco looked up at Leli. The Dark Lord's child.

Leli sat back on the couch and started hastily putting on her shirt once more.

"I'm a Death Eater," Draco found himself admitting.

Leli's hands froze and she swallowed as she looked at him. "I know," she replied with a sad smile.

Draco frowned. "Then why did you tell me?"

Leli shrugged as she looked down at her hands, "I trust you."

He stared at her in disbelief. _How can she trust me?_

"Who found out?" he asked as he remembered her saying that it had been the one's who she trusted.

She sighed and mumbled, "Harry and Ron." She looked back at him with her wounded eyes and gave a cheerless laugh, "And they found out about us. So they told me I was evil and power hungry since that seemed to be the only logical reason why I would be with you."

Draco flinched and clenched his jaw. So they'd turned on Leli because of their hatred for him? Idiots. If she'd truly been evil she would have cursed him. Much in the way he was itching to for ever insulting his Leli.

His eyes widened in surprise. _His_ Leli? He let his gaze travel over her. His eyes lingered over ever inch they traveled, unable to stop themselves from absorbing and memorizing every part of her. Who was he kidding? She _was_ his, he realized. And he wouldn't let _anyone_ get away with hurting her.

But tonight wasn't for revenge. Tonight was for helping her forget her hurt.

He rose up on his knees so that he was kneeling between her legs. He cupped her cheek in his hand, leaned forward, and kissed her lips.

A promise in his kiss. A promise that he would do everything in his power to make sure she would always be safe.

And an apology. Because he knew, in order to keep his promise, _he'd_ be the one to hurt her.


	17. Chapter 16: Poisoned Mead

**Chapter 16: Poisoned Mead**

"Ginny!" Assi shouted, jumping out of her seat and hurrying towards the redhead the moment she walked into the common room. "How's your brother?"

Ginny gave them both an amused smile and Leli felt herself immediately relax, knowing Ron was alright.

"He's fine. Harry saved him," she told them as Assi led her towards the couch so she could explain everything to them. Assi took a seat in front of them on the floor while Ginny sat besides Leli. Assi gave her a wink at the pride in Ginny's voice when she said Harry's name and Leli grinned.

It seemed her sister had plans for Harry and Ginny. Which was actually quite frightening for all involved, but since Leli would only be on the sidelines she was free to observe and enjoy the coming catastrophes.

Leli's grin faded when she noticed Harry had just entered. Leli caught his eye and she gave a slight nod. "Harry."

Assi started and looked up at Harry. Leli saw her eyes narrow, but she told him stiffly, "Good work with Ron." Then her attention returned to Ginny, acting as if Harry no longer existed.

Harry shifted uncomfortably, not knowing what to do. It'd been more than a month, but things were still awkward between them whenever they were in the same room together, which wasn't too often since Leli would usually excuse herself and leave after only a few minutes.

Leli sighed and looked down sadly, trying to think of something to say so she could leave. She didn't care that it was cowardly of her; she just couldn't take those stares that were sure to be thrown her way if she stayed too long.

Assi continued talking to Ginny, giving Leli subtle glances every once in a while, doubtless hoping she would hold her ground for once.

Shame filled her but she didn't stop the excuse that rose to her lips, "I have to-"

"I'm sorry," Harry blurted out suddenly, cutting Leli off.

Leli looked up at him in surprise and even Assi's eyes shot to him.

"I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have judged either of you. It was wrong of me. I am really really sorry," He told them in a single breath, probably expecting Leli to leave if he took a pause.

Leli blinked. That had been unexpected. No one had ever apologized before and she wasn't sure what to do. "Alright," she told him, giving him an unsure smile.

Harry sighed and she saw the tension drain from him.

"So what happened with Ron?" Assi asked Harry, "I just heard he was in the Hospital Wing but not how he got there."

Harry grinned and took a seat next to Ginny.

Leli felt lighter. She could forgive Harry and Ron. They both had good hearts and she figured anyone would react the way they did to the unexpected news. She would still be wary around them though. That, she wouldn't be able to help, but she figured it would fade in time.

Leli couldn't help but snort and roll her eyes at Harry's description of the enamored Ron Weasley, "Only Ron."

"Hush!" Assi reprimanded Leli with a grin. "Let him finish."

Leli waved for Harry to continue.

Harry shook him head with a slight smile, but continued anyway.

"Wait a minute." Leli stopped Harry when he got to the Hospital Wing and Slughorn saying he had meant to give the mead to Dad. "What type of mead was it?"

"Licorice and cherry," Harry told her, confusion clear in his eyes.

Assi tilted her head slightly and studied her with a frown, "Why?"

Leli frowned and looked at her sister, "Neither you or I like cherries."

Assi raised an eyebrow, "Did you think the mead was meant to poison us too?"

She shrugged, "It was a possibility."

"Or maybe whoever it was was making sure you and Assi _wouldn't _drink it. After all, everyone knows Assi's… intense fondness… for alcoholic beverages." Harry pointed out.

"Hey!" Assi protested immediately, "just because I know how to get my hands on it _does not_ mean I am 'intensely fond' of the stuff!"

Harry grinned and shrugged.

Assi scowled as Ginny tried to look anywhere but at them in an effort to stop a laugh from bursting from her.

Assi suddenly relaxed and gave Harry a small smile, her eyes lighting with mischief.

Harry shifted and kept his gaze on her, not sure if he could trust that smile.

Leli shook her head as she gave Harry a pitying glance. Assi never smiled like that without a reason.

"What?" Harry finally asked her uncomfortably.

Assi gave him an innocent wide eyed look, "What what?"

Harry frowned and studied her with narrowed unsure eyes.

"Are you going to finish telling us what happened?" Leli asked, hoping to distract both him and her sister.

He watched Assi for a bit longer before clearing his throat, "I uh I needed to go ask Neville something. I'll see you all later. Ginny knows the rest," He stood up and raced from the room as quickly as possible.

"So," Assi said, turning her expectant gaze to a shocked Ginny who was still staring after Harry, "what else happened?"

Leli turned to look at Assi. "First, tell us what you were planning for Harry."

Assi shrugged, "Nothing special. I have just decided that my fondness for alcohol will extend over Harry's supply."

Leli just stared at her, knowing her sister well enough to expect more, "And?"

Assi grinned, "Let's just say, Mr. Potter's lack of alcohol consumption will not mean a lack of intoxicated behavior… for an entire day."

"Assi!" Ginny said in a gasp.

Assi gave Ginny her innocent look, "Yes?"

Ginny and Leli burst out laughing, unable to hide their amusement as an imaginary drunken Harry played through their minds.

* * *

><p>Leli walked towards the Great Hall, her mind running through what Harry had told them. Something about it kept pulling at her mind but she couldn't pinpoint what it was and it was frustrating her to no end.<p>

Someone trying to poison her dad was frightening, especially since she knew about the necklace Katie Bell had almost delivered to him.

Who here would want to hurt him though?

Leli yelped as she was pulled into a shadowed nook in the empty corridor.

She slapped Draco's shoulder, stomped on his foot and crossed her arms in front of her chest, watching him rub his foot as he tried to ease the pain.

"What was that for?" Draco growled through clenched teeth.

Leli shrugged, "I did warn you." She grinned at his angry expression and repeated his earlier words, "You're quite attractive when you're angry."

Draco raised an eyebrow, letting his foot go and placing his hands on Leli's waist, pulling her close to him. "Is that so?" he smirked.

Leli placed her hands on his chest and began kissing his throat. "Absolutely," she whispered against his collarbone.

Draco ran his hands up and down her sides as he let his head lean back and simply enjoy her attentive mouth.

She pulled at his shirt and ran her hands across his skin, scraping her nails lightly down his chest.

He growled and lifted her chin, meeting her lips with his.

Leli moaned into the kiss and Draco grabbed her thigh, wrapping her leg around his waist.

He slid his other hand from her chin over her neck to between her breasts, beginning to unbutton her shirt while his other hand roamed up her thigh.

"Just because no one is around doesn't mean no one can hear you from around the corner."

Leli jumped at the voice and Draco held her closer, scowling at the interruption.

"Oh, calm down, Mr. Hormones on Fire!" the female scolded Draco. Leli blinked and narrowed her eyes at the familiar sounding voice.

"Go away, Assi," He pleaded, frustration clear in his voice.

Assi scoffed, "You're lucky it was me that caught you two and not someone else. So no. I will not leave until I'm sure you won't jump back on each other like bunnies."

Leli moaned in disappointment and Draco sighed and leaned his head on her shoulder, letting her leg down and only holding her waist. They both knew it was futile to argue with Assi, especially when she had a point.

Leli wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and played with his hair as she glanced towards her sister.

Assi was leaning on the wall across from them, her arms waiting for them to comply.

"We won't 'jump each other like bunnies,'" Leli told her in annoyance. When that only earned her an eyebrow raise, Leli sighed.

"Can you please leave?" she pleaded with Assi, hoping she'd give them a few more minutes alone together since Leli had rarely had any alone time with Draco since the night she showed him her mark. And… she missed him, sadly enough. She supposed she had gotten used to his presence and his sudden disappearance was startling. Or maybe she was just a nymphomaniac.

Leli frowned at her arguments. _Then why did I tell him the truth?_ She shook her head, it was easier not to think about it. She was better off with her nymphomaniac philosophy.

"Alright," Assi huffed as she pushed herself off the wall, "but if you're not in the Great Hall in the next five minutes I'm coming back!" She walked away from them, muttering to herself all the while about teenage hormones and the dangers of darkened places.

Draco kissed her the back of her ear and brought her closer to his chest, wrapping his arms around her. He leaned his head back and gave her that up to something smirk that heated her blood and caused her heart to race.

"We only have five minutes," Leli told him breathlessly, hoping he would ignore Assi's warning.

He grinned and leaned forward so that their lips were a millimeter apart. "Then we better make them count," he breathed against her before kissing her.

Leli moaned into the kiss and tangled her hands in his silky hair. Draco Malfoy was _by far_ the best kisser in history and he was all hers.

_Not really mine_, she reminded herself with regret. _Just mine until he decides to find someone better. Which will doubtlessly happen soon, thanks to your blabbering mouth!_

Leli deepened the kiss almost harshly in an attempt to silence her own thoughts. He might not always be hers but at this moment he was and she intended to fully enjoy it for as long as she could.

Draco left her mouth and began to lightly bite, suck, and kiss at her exposed neck.

_Marking me as his_, Leli thought wistfully on a moan.

He pushed her shirt off her shoulder easily since the buttons on her blouse were nearly all undone. He began kissing her shoulder, slowly moving his way towards her chest.

"Times up!" Leli heard Assi shout from down the corridor, heading towards their direction.

This time, it was Leli who growled in annoyance. "It has _not_ been five minutes!" she shouted back.

Assi came to a stop in front of them, luckily it was unlikely she would be able to fully see them but they could clearly see Assi shrug, "It was either cut down slightly on your time or let the incoming second years find you." She grinned, "I was actually leaning towards letting them find you but I didn't want to spoil their innocent minds."

Draco stiffened, "How far away are they?"

Assi shrugged again, "Around the corner."

His eyes widened and he quickly began to button up Leli's blouse.

Leli laughed and helped him look presentable as well, as unwilling as him to get caught by second years.

"I'm guessing you look good enough," Assi told them as she grabbed Leli's hand and dragged her out of the shadows, "let's get going."

Leli pulled away from Assi and leaned in to give Draco a quick kiss. "Tonight?" she asked him with a grin.

Draco flinched slightly as if in pain and shook his head, "I can't tonight."

"Oh," was all Leli could say as disappointment made her shoulders slump. Assi grabbed her hand again and this time, Leli was more than happy to let her take her away.

Maybe I have already begun to lose him after all.

"For Merlin's sake, Leli!" Assi complained as they drew closer to the Great Hall. "Stop acting like he killed your puppy! Just because the poor guy can't spend _all_ of his time in bed with you doesn't mean he doesn't like you!"

Leli shrugged, not really believing Assi, "Maybe." She may have been willing to believe her and just call herself a needy moron, if he hadn't begun to act this way right after that night. Since then they hadn't spent a single night together and any time they did find for one another was usually spent in darkened corners in between classes. Even that rarely happened since he didn't go to class most of the time.

Assi made a frustrated noise, probably fully aware as to where Leli's thoughts were, but she didn't say anything else as they walked into the Great Hall and took a seat.

Leli forced her mind back onto the subject that had been bugging her earlier in a try to get her thoughts away from Draco.

What had happened with Ron.

She went through the entire conversation, waiting for one to pull at her.

"_Or maybe whoever it was was making sure you and Assi _wouldn't_ drink it."_

Leli paused in thought. That one struck a cord. So someone wanted to hurt her dad without hurting them. That made sense. However, too few people knew about the cherry thing for it to be possible. Her gaze drifted towards the Slytherin table, her mind going back to Winter Break…

"_How can you eat that?" Leli asked in disgust as she watched Draco throw a chocolate covered cherry into his mouth._

_She had just arrived to the Room of Requirement where Draco was laying on the couch, his legs hanging over the side while he read a book with a black cover._

_Draco lay the open book on his stomach and gave a confused look, "What's wrong with these?"_

_Leli scrunched her nose, "They're disgusting."_

_He looked at her curiously, "Why do you think they're so disgusting?"_

_She lifted his head and took a seat, letting him rest on her lap as she began playing with his hair._

_"Well?" Draco asked expectantly, just looking up at her._

_Leli rolled her eyes, knowing he wouldn't stop asking until he knew, "When we were little, Assi and I decided to raid Dad's supply of chocolate covered cherries. We both ate the entire seemingly never ending supply and it made us sick for the next week. Since then, neither of us can even stand the smell of cherries."_

_"I'll bet you'll think it tastes delicious when it's mixed with me," Draco told her with a leer and a wicked glint in his cloudy eyes._

_Leli snorted, "I bet it'll taste even worse."_

_Draco grinned and reached up to pull her into a kiss._

A smile played on Leli's lips. He'd won that bet and Leli doubted anything could taste bad when mixed with Draco.

Her smile faded.

He knew about the cherries.

And he was a Death Eater.

Leli shook her head, throwing the thoughts away. He had no reason to hurt her dad. Had even admitted a few times that he admired him.

No, her thoughts were better focused elsewhere.

When she couldn't think of anyone who knew and would hurt her dad she decided to disregard the entire topic.

It was a coincidence. That was all.

Her eyes searched the Slytherin table for her favorite blond. When she failed to find him she bit her lip in worry. She really hoped it was only a coincidence.

She didn't think she'd be able to handle it if it wasn't.


	18. Chapter 17: Losing

**Chapter 17: Losing**

Draco was tired.

No.

He was utterly _exhausted_.

No matter what he tried… he failed.

And he couldn't fail.

He just couldn't.

If he did… No. He wouldn't fail. Draco thought to himself, clenching his jaw in stubborn determination.

He took a deep breath and opened the Vanishing Cabinet's door.

He clenched his hands into tight fists and he could feel his body begin to shake.

He swallowed back the sob that threatened to escape him.

_I can't fail!_ He wailed in his head as his knees collapsed beneath him. He folded up and covered his head with his arms, unable to hold back his sobs this time.

The dead parakeet lay as a testament to all: He was failing.

* * *

><p>"Is Hermione still with Ron?" Assi asked Ginny as they were sitting around the Gryffindor table eating breakfast.<p>

Leli began eating a muffin while Ginny happily told Assi that she was and that Ron did a hundred times better when she was there.

She laughed, "It's about time they got together."

Assi nodded while she took a bite of an apple. "So what's with you and Harry?" she suddenly asked Ginny, making her nearly choke on the food she had just taken a bite of. Her gaze roamed the Great Hall looking for the raven haired boy, when she didn't see him Ginny let out a relieved breath.

"There's nothing between me and Harry," she told Assi with a glare.

Assi shrugged as she took another bite. "Which is stupid, if you ask me."

Ginny studied Assi and asked slowly, "_Why_ is it stupid?"

"Because Harry likes you and you're clearly attracted to him as well," Leli informed Ginny, matter-of-factly. She might as well help Assi out on her rather blunt match making plans.

Leli bit her lip in an attempt to stop herself from laughing at Ginny's flustering self.

"You don't know that for sure," Ginny protested, but Leli could see the sudden spark of hope that lit her dark brown eyes.

Assi scoffed at Ginny.

"How are things between you and Draco?" Ginny asked Leli quickly, hoping to distract them from her.

Leli let her gaze roam the Great Hall as they always did when she thought about him and, as usual, she couldn't find him.

Leli sighed and shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine," she murmured, looking down at her half eaten muffin, her appetite lost.

She could see Assi turn around and look towards the Slytherin table. Leli looked back up to inform her that Draco wasn't there so there was no reason to look for him, but Assi quickly turned back around and said, "Let's go."

Leli looked at her with a frown, "It's the weekend we don't have to go anywhere."

"Yes we do," Assi told her sternly, standing up and waiting for Leli to do the same.

"Come on Ginny. You're coming too," she said, turning her gaze to the confused redhead.

Ginny and Leli shared a shrug before getting up and following Assi out of the Great Hall and towards an empty corridor.

"Wait at the corner," she whispered to them hastily, "and keep out of sight."

Ginny and Leli both nodded and hurried to the corner to hide.

"Assi," They heard a male voice call from the way they had come.

"Hello Blaise," Assi replied, walking towards the voice.

Ginny frowned and mouthed to Leli, "Why is Zabini here?"

Leli shrugged, as bewildered as her friend.

They both stuck their heads out as discretely as they could, trying to see what was going on.

Zabini had his arms wrapped around Assi as she stood on tip toes and kissed him, one hand resting on his neck and the other on his shoulder.

When Assi pulled back Zabini drew a startled breath. "What was that for?" he asked her with a smirk, still breathless.

Assi smiled up at him and shrugged. "I was just answering your question."

Zabini grinned and leaned down to kiss her again but Assi stopped him with her hand on his chest. She began playing with his shirt front and biting her lip. "I'm sorry," she told him, finally looking up into his eyes.

He frowned, "For what?"

Assi sighed, "For more than likely making you think I was avoiding you."

"I really wasn't!" she hurried on to say before he could reply. "It's just that between studying for the O.W.L.s and Quidditch… Not to mention, running around with Leli looking for Malfoy all the time."

Leli looked on with startled eyes, not sure what to make of Assi and Zabini. First of all, Assi wasn't very big on apologies and when she told one she usually meant it, but in this case Leli knew she was lying. Assi spent as little time as possible studying and that would have left her with lots of free time.

"Why are you helping your sister look for Draco?" Zabini asked and Leli could see his hold tighten around Assi.

She waved away his worries, saying casually, "You know about the whole tutoring business and now that he isn't even showing up for class it's infinitely harder to corner him and make him study."

Oh. So Zabini _didn't _know about her and Draco. Leli frowned in thought, why hadn't Assi told him? Or better yet, why hadn't Draco? She wasn't even sure if him keeping her a secret from _his_ friends was a good thing or not.

Zabini smirked, "You shouldn't be wasting your time looking for Draco. He's been… _busy _lately and even I can go days without even catching a glimpse of him."

Busy? With what?

Assi tilted her head and frowned, "But I thought the two of you shared a common room?"

Zabini shrugged and said with disgust, "We do but he usually doesn't even spend the night so I've been left alone with Crabbe, Goyle, and Harper."

"Oh," Assi said, but Leli noticed her mind was already somewhere else. So was hers. If Draco wasn't spending the night in his common room or even in the Room of Requirement with her, then where was he?

Zabini nodded, "It's probably best if you tell your sister that Draco has much more important things to do then play spells with her."

"What do you think he's doing?" Assi asked curiously while Leli held her breath, frightened beyond reason. She wasn't sure she wanted to hear what Zabini thought, but she needed at least a clue as to where Draco was.

Zabini smirked and winked at Assi, "I've noticed Draco's been particularly friendly with a sixth year Ravenclaw and it wouldn't surprise me if it was her he was spending all his extra time with."

Leli walked away from the corridor, unwilling to stay there any longer. She waved off Ginny's attempts to stop her. She needed to be alone. She needed to think.

She'd been right. He _had _found someone else.

Leli ground her teeth in anger. At herself or at him she wasn't quite sure. Probably both.

She knew it couldn't last between them. Had known all along that she meant nothing more to him then a willing bedmate.

But she'd hoped.

She had foolishly hoped that there was something more between them. That he at least _cared _about her.

Merlin, she was an idiot.

Had she really expected Draco to keep his side of the agreement? That as long as they were together there would be no sharing with anyone else?

But they weren't really together, were they?

He'd kissed her a few days ago, but that had been it.

Before that it'd been weeks since there had been anything between them. So he really wasn't breaking their agreement, after all.

But the least he could have done was inform her their arrangement was over!

What a prick!

She'd teach that no-good, selfish, son-of-a-

"Leli?"

Leli jumped at the voice and turned around.

Her heart began to race and she could feel her chest tighten.

Draco stood behind her, a pale brow raised in question.

She couldn't help but notice the bruises underneath his eyes or the hollowness of his cheeks.

He looked bone deep weary and the slight dullness of his gray eyes made him look nearly hopeless.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her as he leaned against a wall.

For a moment she wanted to run up to him and kiss him. To make him forget whatever it was that was troubling him and see him smile. Maybe even make him forget about the Ravenclaw Zabini had mentioned.

Leli turned away from him before she did something stupid and realized for the first time that her steps had taken her towards the Slytherin Dungeon.

"I was distracted," Leli told him honestly, still refusing to meet his gaze.

"Is that so?" Draco asked with a smirk, his steps moving towards her.

Leli nodded and began to step away from him, trying to think of something to say that would stop him from coming closer. She wasn't sure she what she would do if he touched her. She might try to hurt him or worse… kiss him.

"Is it true you've been spending all your time with a sixth year Ravenclaw?" Leli blurted out when he took yet another step towards her.

Draco stopped and Leli could see his shocked expression. His eyes shuttered and his face became unreadable, "Who told you about that?"

Leli crossed her arms in front of her chest, "Does it matter?"

Draco narrowed his eyes and Leli saw a muscle tick in his jaw. "Who told you?" he demanded.

Not 'what are you talking about?' but 'who told you?' He _did_ have someone else after all.

Leli shrugged, trying to keep her expression composed. "A personal source," she told him simply.

"Who is this 'personal source'?" Draco growled, his eyes lighting menacingly.

Leli narrowed her eyes, turned around and began walking in the direction she hoped would lead her to Gryffindor Tower.

Draco grabbed her arm tightly and dragged her into the nearest broom closet.

"Let go of me!" Leli shouted, shaking his hand loose of her arm.

Draco clenched his jaw and waved his wand before putting it back into his robe.

He grabbed her arms once more, leaned forward until his face was only centimeters from hers and asked with barely restrained anger, "Who told you about the Ravenclaw and what else did they tell you?"

Leli glared at him, refusing to answer.

Draco tightened his hold in frustration, making Leli flinch.

He automatically loosened his grip and began to rub her arms distractedly.

Leli felt herself softening at the unexpected gesture.

Draco suddenly bent his head and pressed his mouth to Leli's harshly.

Leli stiffened in surprise but quickly closed her eyes and began to kiss him back almost desperately. Trying to seek any assurance that it wasn't true. That he hadn't found someone to replace her.

Draco sighed against her lips and she could feel his lips relax into a slight smile.

She started to smile in return. She loved it when he smiled at her. She loved him.

Leli clenched her eyes tightly and pushed him away from her.

"Don't touch me," she told him, unsure anymore what to think.

She loved him. Could she really be that much of an idiot? Or was she just insane? She might have even happily admitted it to him if she hadn't known he was with someone else. She would've made herself look like a fool.

And how dare he kiss her like _that_ when he hadn't even denied the Ravenclaw! Did he kiss her the same way?

Leli felt her heart ache at the thought.

"Leli?" Draco asked, reaching out to her.

Leli flinched and tried to back away from his touch. She couldn't think straight when he touched her and she _needed_ time to think.

Draco stilled and dropped his hand. She saw him mask his expression once more and he turned around, leaving the broom closet without saying another word.

Leli sighed and slid down to the floor, tears threatening her eyes.

What was she going to do?


	19. Chapter 18: Sectumsempra

**Chapter 18: Sectumsempra**

"Leli," she heard Assi whine from beside her. "Get up."

When Leli still wouldn't leave the comfort of her bed Assi shook her shoulder.

Leli responded by turning over and hiding underneath the covers.

She held her breath, hoping Assi would just let her sleep since she had spent the entire night thinking about Draco and right now, all she wanted was to sleep the day away.

Then she needed on talking to Draco again.

Sleeping the week away sounded like a brilliant idea all of a sudden.

She groaned when she felt a slight dip on the side of the bed. Assi still hadn't given up.

"Get up, Leli," Assi warned, her voice sounding further then it should.

Leli snuggled closer to her pillow and that's when Assi began to move. Or more precisely, jump. On her bed.

"Assi!" Leli groaned in frustration, moving around and trying to make Assi fall and stop her insufferable jumping.

Assi simply jumped around her flailing appendages until Leli finally threw the covers off of herself and glowered at her.

Assi stopped jumping and grinned, "Finally!"

Leli narrowed her eyes and smirked. She jumped at her sister, but Assi jumped off the bed and stuck her tongue out at Leli, "Too slow."

Leli groaned again and flopped back onto her bed.

"Get dressed, Leli. Class starts in about an hour and I want to see how Ron and Hermione are doing on their first day back.

Leli raised her head and looked at Assi, "Madam Pomfrey finally let Ron out?"

Assi nodded and motioned for Leli to put on the clothes she had laid on her bed.

Leli did what she was told with a sigh and the moment she was finished, Assi began dragging her towards the Great Hall, talking all the while about her plans for Harry and Ginny.

Leli nodded seriously but deep down she was secretly frightened for the soon-to-be-couple. Her sister was greatly lacking in the gift of subtlety and that spelled disaster for any and all of her matchmaking plots.

They both stopped in surprise when the man of the hour ran their way.

"Harry?" Leli asked as Harry raced past her, ignoring her completely.

"Myrtle's bathroom," Assi murmured when she noticed the direction Harry had taken.

"Let's go," Assi said, running after him and dragging Leli with her the entire way.

Leli was out of breath when they arrived but she gasped in shock as they saw the Harry dueling Draco, making a mess of the bathroom.

"Cru-"

"Sectumsempra!" Harry shouted waving his wand and cutting off Draco's spell.

Draco looked at Harry in confusion and fell back as if an invisible sword had slashed at his chest.

"Draco!" Leli shrieked as blood began to drain from him, staining the running water red. More and more slashes appearing across his body.

She shook off Assi's grip and ran towards him, hoping she could do something, anything, to stop whatever was happening to him.

"Draco?" she whispered, holding his head on her lap and gently moving his hair out of his face with a shaky hand. His eyes were clenched shut and he gave off whimpering noises of pain.

"Assi!" Leli cried desperately, praying her healing sister would be able to help him.

"Move aside, Miss Blair," Snape demanded gently as he kneeled beside Malfoy.

Leli shook her head. She didn't want to leave him.

"Leli, he can't heal him if you're in the way," Assi whispered as she crouched beside her and took her hand.

Leli swallowed before nodding and gently placed his head back on the wet tile, letting Assi move her away.

"Vulnera Sanentur," Snape whispered over Draco.

She felt her body sag in relief when the bleeding stopped.

"Leave," Snape commanded them without looking away from Draco.

"No," Leli told him stubbornly.

Snape looked up and gave her a piercing glare with his dark eyes. "Leave, before people start asking too many questions. Mr. Malfoy if safe with me. When I am finished tending his wounds, I shall take him to Madam Pomfrey. He will be fine."

Leli nodded reluctantly and didn't struggle when Assi took her out of the bathroom or away from the sudden gathering of confused students.

"Take me to the Room of Requirement, please." Leli asked Assi, her voice shaky.

Assi nodded and led her sister where she wanted to go.

Leli closed her eyes when they reached the empty wall and opened them when the door suddenly appeared.

"I'm going to go take care of some things but I should be back soon. Alright?" Assi asked as she stood in the doorway.

"Alright," Leli told her, already making her way to the kitchen. She didn't want to think about anything right now. Not until she knew for sure that Draco would be alright. If she thought about it too long she was likely to go insane.

* * *

><p>Assi had never seen Leli look so… scared before.<p>

Leli loved Draco. That much was obvious.

And Assi was sure Draco felt the same way about her, even if he refused to acknowledge it.

Love.

Assi shook her head. Such a complicated emotion. So full of pain and recklessness. Personally, she would rather die an old angry bitty than deal with such a hassle. It honestly didn't seem worth the trouble. Not to mention the fact that with love usually came jealousy and fear. Two other completely pointless emotions. After all, what good did jealousy ever do anyone? And fear? Granted it was a necessary feeling but it seemed exhausting to live with the constant fear of the other person leaving you.

Leli always felt that way and the moment someone said what she feared to hear she pounced on it. And mixed it up with the all wonderful feelings of jealousy and fear.

Whoopee.

Although, when things were good she had to admit she envied Leli and her happiness.

Her sister literally seemed to glow and her smile was genuine and always at the edges of her lips.

But things were rarely good it seemed.

Assi sighed as she reached the Gryffindor common room. What an ugly emotion. Maybe she should just stop all matchmaking plans. Did she really want to be responsible for other people getting tangled up in that chaos?

"Harry," Assi called when she noticed him sitting with Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. All four staring at the Potions book. Apparently finally deciding to get rid of it.

Good riddance.

Harry needed to learn that in order to be happy in life it is always necessary to _listen_ to the females who love you and take their advice. They were usually right.

Harry immediately jumped to his feet and looked at Assi, then around for Leli.

He swallowed, "Leli?"

Assi motioned him forward and he hesitantly obeyed.

"She'll be fine," Assi told him and saw him visibly relax with relief. At least he was worried for her. Point for Potter.

"But," she started, making him tense again, "if you purposely hurt her _or_ Draco in any way again, I _will_ make you regret every single breath you take for the remainder of your existence."

Assi studied his shocked expression calmly.

Honestly, what had he expected her to say? You're forgiven?

She knew Leli would forgive him. Like she always would. But Assi would never be able to. Not really. Forgiveness simply wasn't in her nature and as much as she liked Harry, she had never forgiven him. Accepted his actions and learned to act as if it had never happened, yes. Forgiven and forgotten? Never. And this was his final chance. If he hurt Leli again… Well, Assi would save an extra special punishment for him. She might even let the cold fury take over for a bit.

"Understood?" she asked him with a chilling smile. She knew he could probably see the coldness creeping into her eyes. But she didn't care. She actually hoped he remembered who her father was, and what she was capable of.

Harry swallowed and nodded hastily.

Assi let the cold hide behind her eyes and gave him a real smile this time. "You're a good guy, Harry. Start thinking with your head and not with your wand." she gave him a wink and waved to the others, leaving before they could ask her anything.

_Next stop: Hospital Wing._

* * *

><p>"Leli!" she heard someone shout and enter the room.<p>

"Hey, Assi," she greeted her sister as she finished taking the cookies off of the pan.

"Cookies?" Assi asked in confusion when she noticed what Leli was doing.

Leli continued. "I didn't want to think."

Assi nodded slowly and tilted her head as she studied them. "Macadamia nut?"

She shrugged, a smile playing on her lips, "Draco's favorite."

Assi grinned, "Well, lets go take them to him before they get too cold."

Leli looked up in surprise, "It's alright with Pomfrey?"

Her sister looked at the cookies and waggled her eyebrows.

Leli gave her a cookie and looked at her expectantly.

Assi moaned as she ate it in only a couple of bites, "I _love_ your cookies."

Leli rolled her eyes and smiled, "Tell me already."

Assi sighed dramatically, "Fine. I made a deal with her. I am to be her slave for the rest of the year and help her with the Hospital Wing as long as she lets you stay with Draco and doesn't let _anyone _know you're there."

Leli couldn't help but grin in relief and she gave her sister a backbreaking hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Assi laughed and took another cookie. She motioned to the door in between bites. "Get going."

Leli nodded and put half the cookies into a container. Letting Assi have the other half.

She raced out of the room and only slowed when she neared the Hospital Wing, trying to at least be somewhat discrete.

Leli sneaked in. There was only one other occupied bed, holding a third year by the looks of him with a bandaged arm. He was sleeping and luckily didn't notice her.

She made her way to the screened off bed in the back. Leli walked around the screen and saw Draco sleeping peacefully on the bed. She let go of a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding and put the container of cookies on a nearby chair. She sat beside him on the bed, careful not to disturb him and gently pushed away his hair from his forehead.

He sighed and his lips lightly curled into a smile.

She felt her heart flutter in her chest and smiled down at him, realizing for the first time how much she loved him.

She had fallen head over heels in love with Draco Malfoy.

Dear Merlin what had she gotten herself into?


	20. Chapter 19: Hospital Wing

**Chapter 19: Hospital Wing**

Draco had just had the worst dream of his life.

First, he had failed with the Cabinet. Something that had been occurring, so maybe that was just a memory. Although this last time he had left the parakeet inside. Not wanting to know if it was dead or alive.

Then, Leli had rejected him. His lovely Leliel. She'd told him not to touch her and had meant it. She'd wanted nothing more to do with him. Merlin, that'd torn him apart.

He didn't know who had told her about the Ravenclaw he'd been hanging around with and using her knowledge on magical repair. Not that it mattered though, anything he'd learned hadn't even come from her. In the end she just thought she was smart but really wasn't.

No wonder dream Leli hadn't wanted him near her. He was pathetic.

Then, of course, as is customary in every nightmare, Harry Potter was there.

He'd cursed Draco with the worst spell he'd ever experienced. One where he'd been slowly cut up into pieces. So that he'd felt physically the same as Leli had made him feel inside.

Marvelous.

He sighed in pleasure as he tightened his hold on Leli. She was lying beside him with her arm across his chest and her head lying above his heart.

He knew it was her. There was no one else in the world that felt the way she did and even if there was he only wanted her.

Draco debated with himself as to whether or not open his eyes. He didn't think he was ready for reality yet and he was positive he wasn't ready to start working on that damned Cabinet right now.

He'd probably have a complete mental breakdown if that _thing_ refused to work yet again.

Maybe I should take the day off.

Draco smirked to himself, _and convince Leli to join me._

Draco opened his eyes and blinked at the sudden light.

He frowned. Their room was always dark. Did they fall asleep on the couch?

Draco's frown grew. Now that he thought about it he couldn't remember what had happened last night… and he prided himself on remembering every detail of what happened between them.

Maybe it was because of the dream. After a while, he was sure to start remembering what had happened.

Draco looked around and tensed.

He was in the Hospital Wing and there was a screen around his bed.

He tightened his arm even more around Leli.

"Draco?" He heard her murmur and push herself off of him while rubbing at her tired eyes.

Draco slowly turned towards her and breathed a sigh of relief.

At least that part had been a dream.

He took in her disheveled school uniform, her sleepy smile, and her mused hair. _Beautiful even when she just wakes up, _He grinned, _and all mine._

He tucked a stray strand of wavy black hair behind her ear and was rewarded with a smile.

"How are you doing?" she asked, concern quickly coating her features as her eyes bore into his for any signs of pain.

Draco grimaced, "I'm guessing the thing with Potter wasn't a dream after all?"

Leli bit her delicious lips and shook her head.

When was the last time he'd kissed her? Probably a few days ago when Assi had interrupted them.

That was just unforgivable of him and he planned to rectify his mistake… immediately.

He grabbed a hold of her Gryffindor tie and pulled her towards him until their lips met.

Draco could feel her laugh against his lips as she braced her weight with her arms on either side of his head.

He grinned and carefully, but quickly, rolled them over so that he was on top.

He deepened the kiss while he let his hands wander over her.

She moaned and tangled her hands in his hair.

It truly was unforgivable of him to have waited this long to kiss her again.

He let his kisses trail to her neck and was pleased to hear her breath quicken.

"Draco," she moaned, "You have to stop."

He did stop. In surprise.

Draco lifted his head and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"We're in the Hospital Wing," she reminded him while she tried to catch her breath.

"So we'll be quiet," he told her with a smirk before beginning to loosen her tie and unbutton her shirt.

"We need to talk," she tried again, while she began to unbutton his pajama top as well.

He grinned at her contradictory actions.

"We'll talk later," he assured her before leaning down and kissing her breasts, pushing her bra up and out of the way. She gasped and arched her back and Draco continued working his mouth on her offered breasts.

"Pomfrey could come in at any minute," she told him as she fought back another moan.

Draco made an "uh-huh" noise against her but didn't stop what he was doing, enjoying the sight of her.

Leli began running her hands down his chest and he couldn't help but groan at the feel of her.

"Hey! Are you having sex in there?" They heard someone laugh and Draco looked up in annoyance, making sure to hide Leli with his body.

No one was watching them but it was obvious someone was listening in. So much for being quiet.

"Can I join you?" Whoever it was asked, his voice sounding closer than it had before.

Draco jumped to his feet but the sudden action left him light headed and he nearly lost his balance. Leli was beside him in an instant, pushing him back down so that he was sitting on the bed.

She quickly redid her shirt and Draco groaned with disappointment as her skin disappeared from his sight.

Why was it that lately _every_ time they were doing something interesting, they were interrupted?

Leli laughed and gave him a quick kiss, "Next time, we'll finish what you started."

Draco grinned. He was definitely looking forward to next time now.

"Aw…" a third year said as he rounded the screen and saw them fully dressed.

His arm was bandaged up and Draco scowled in his direction. He'd make the little voyeur pay if he didn't leave his sight in the next ten seconds.

The boy's eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of Draco and he quickly ran away.

Draco smirked with satisfaction. _Good boy._

Leli pulled out her wand and muttered a privacy charm.

Draco looked at her in disbelief, "You couldn't have cast one earlier?"

She rolled her eyes and huffed in annoyance, "I was a little _distracted_ earlier."

She walked around the bed and then came back to Draco holding a white cup with some type of purple liquid inside.

"What's this?" he asked her as he scrunched his nose at the disgusting smell the liquid emitted.

"Drink it," Leli ordered, placing the cup in his hands.

He just gave her a look, "I'm not drinking _that_."

"Yes. You are," she told him, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Draco narrowed his eyes and looked at her.

She rose and eyebrow and simply stared back, waiting.

"Fine!" He grumbled and swallowed the vile drink in one gulp. He gagged at the disgusting taste and he glowered at her, "Happy?"

"Very," she told him with a grin, handing him a glass of pumpkin juice and a container of cookies from the tray.

Draco gulped down the pumpkin juice until he could barely taste the purple potion and sighed with relief, taking a bite out of one of the cookies.

He looked up at her with a grin, "You made these."

Her eyes widened and she blushed slightly before nodding.

Draco studied her while he finished the cookie.

"I had a dream about you," he told her, suddenly.

"About me?" she asked in surprise.

Draco nodded as he continued studying her, placing the container beside him on the bed, "It was more of a nightmare, actually."

Leli frowned and simply looked at him in confusion.

"You left me."

She stared at him in shock and Draco suddenly regretted telling her at all. He didn't know why he'd let those whimpering words leave his mouth. She didn't need to know that he considered the thought of losing her a nightmare. That was admitting too much. He was idiot for telling her. What had made him do something so stupid?

She looked away from him and began worrying her lip.

That's why, he realized. He'd hoped she would have just laughed it away or given him one of her smile and said something sickening like, "how sweet." But… she didn't.

She looked… guilty. Like it had happened and she regretted it.

Then again, if it _had_ happened, why would she regret it? She'd done the right thing, after all.

Draco swallowed past the lump in his throat and forced himself to ask, "Why are you here?"

"Because when I saw you, cut up and bleeding, I couldn't breathe," she told him with a shrug, still refusing to look at him, "Because I was always waiting for you to find someone else, even though the simple thought of it made me feel like I was falling apart. Because when Zabini mentioned the Ravenclaw I was scared and acted rashly."

She finally looked up at him with teary unsure eyes and gave him a sad smile, "Because I miss you."

Draco blinked, trying to sort through the different emotions swirling through his head.

She missed him: thrilled.

She cared about him: ecstatic.

She was scared of losing him: … Happy? Absolutely. Sad? Undoubtedly. Guilty? So it would seem. Anything more? Yes, but he'd have to go back to that one later.

Blaise had mentioned the Ravenclaw: angry.

She'd been waiting for him to find someone else: furious.

He grabbed her by the arms and pulled her towards him, kissing her furiously.

"I'm not going to find someone else," he told her as he pulled away, lightly nipping at her lip. "You're it for me."

She pulled back dubiously, "What about the Ravenclaw?"

Draco snorted, "She doesn't matter."

When she still looked doubtful he promised himself he'd have to kill Blaise later.

He sighed, "I just needed her help with magical repair. There was nothing more to it. She didn't even help that much, anyway."

He saw the tension drain from her shoulders and she gave him a relieved smile.

Draco grinned and pulled her in for another kiss.

Yeah, he was definitely going to have to kill Blaise for this.

That big mouthed simpleton had almost cost him his Leli and he'd be damned if anyone tried to take her away from him.

She was much too important to him.

And he knew he was quickly running out of time with her.


	21. Chapter 20: Tricked

**Chapter 20: Tricked**

"So how are things going?" Assi asked Leli as they walked towards the Hospital Wing together.

Leli grinned with joy as she thought about Draco. "Marvelously." She quickened her steps.

Assi jogged to keep up with her. "Slow down, Speed Demon. He's not going anywhere."

Leli shrugged, and kept her speed. Since Harry's attack about a month ago, she'd snuck into the Hospital wing at every available moment, even spending the night as often as she could. But, yesterday, she hadn't had a single free moment and she'd been too exhausted that night that she'd barely been able to drag herself into her bed. Now, she found herself missing Draco an absurd amount and couldn't wait to see him.

"You do realize you're suppose to be escorting _me_ right? Not full out racing to the Hospital Wing," Assi complained from beside her.

Leli sighed and slowed down slightly. There was no reason to make her relationship with Draco obvious to the world.

But she wanted to.

Now there was a thought riddled with issues.

Leli sighed. Why couldn't life just be simple? Was that really too much to ask for?

Leli jumped as Assi knocked her shoulder against her.

"Think happy thoughts," Assi told her with a grin.

Leli smiled as she looked at her little sister. "How would I survive without you?"

Assi shrugged, "You couldn't."

Leli laughed and followed her into the Hospital Wing, noticing that Draco's screened off bed seemed to be the only one occupied.

"Huh," Assi said as she looked around, "Guess today is going to be an easy day."

Leli nodded and walked towards Draco's bed.

"Behave!" Assi yelled before turning around and going to Madam Pomphry's office.

Leli rolled her eyes and smiled as she peaked around the screen to where Draco sat on his bed, reading his Potion's book.

"How long are you planning on standing there?" Draco asked, without taking his gaze away from his book.

Leli chuckled and moved towards him.

When she drew near, Draco closed him book, set it aside, and grabbed her arm pulling her onto the bed with him. He kissed her softly before drawing away in order to see her.

She smiled and pulled him towards her for another kiss.

When she finally pulled back she wrapped her arms around his neck and simply studied him. She bit her lip in worry when she noticed the deep bruises underneath his eyes and the haunted light that shown behind his eyes.

Leli let her fingers caress his cheek as she asked, "What's wrong?"

Draco gave her a small smile. "I couldn't sleep."

Leli frowned. She was sure there was something he wasn't telling her. But what could it be?

"Will you meet me tonight?" Draco asked her suddenly, before she could interrogate him.

Leli nodded. "I shouldn't be here too late."

"Not here." Draco told her rapidly. "In the Room of Requirement."

Leli looked at him in confusion. "But-"

"I'm going stir crazy," he interrupted. "I need to get out of here."

Leli was tempted to argue some more. Except… something about Draco's tone was almost desperate.

"Alright." she agreed.

Draco sighed in relief. "Be there by 10. I might be a bit late, depending on Pomphry and her rounds, but I'll be there. Just wait for me."

Leli nodded, hoping he'd tell her what was going on, tonight.

* * *

><p>Draco could hear his heart pound in his chest as he ran up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower. He was praying he was right. He was praying he was wrong.<p>

He paused as he heard Dumbledore speaking to someone. Draco slowed his pace, but continued forward.

He had to do this.

Draco reached the top, seeing only Dumbledore. He pointed his wand at the wizard, prepared to defend himself if he had to.

"Good evening, Draco." Dumbledore greeted him, pleasantly. "What brings you here on this fine spring evening?"

"Who else is here?" Draco demanded as he cast a quick look around. "I heard you talking."

"I often talk aloud to myself. I find it extraordinarily useful." Dumbledore replied, evenly.

"Have you been whispering to yourself, Draco?" He suddenly asked, making Draco stiffen. He had been whispering to himself lately. He hadn't been able to tell anyone but he'd needed to talk, even if no one listened. "Draco, you are no assassin."

Draco narrowed his eyes in anger. "How do you know what I am? I've done things that would shock you."

"Like cursing Katie Bell and hoping that in return she'd bear a cursed necklace to me? Like replacing a bottle of mead with one laced with poison? Forgive me, I cannot help feeling these actions are so weak that your heart can't really have been in them."

"He trusts me. I was chosen!" Draco shouted, showing Dumbledore his Dark Mark. He _needed_ to understand that Draco was a threat. That way he'd fight back. Maybe he'd even kill Draco.

One could only hope.

"Then, I shall make it easy for you." Dumbledore spread his arms in surrender.

"Expeliarmus!" Draco shouted, reflexively. Idiot! Why had he done that? He'd just been strung so tightly that he'd acted without thinking. Now Draco really had no choice. He had to do this.

"Very good… Very good…." Dumbledore whispered.

It was ridiculous how much the disappointment in his voice hurt.

There was a loud noise at the bottom of the Astronomy Tower that made Draco's skin crawl. He didn't want to deal with the others. He wanted them to stay away. As far away as possible.

"There are others," Dumbledore noticed with surprise. "How?"

"The Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement. I've been mending it." Draco told. For once, he didn't feel pride at one of his accomplishments. He felt nothing but dread. And disgust with himself.

"Let me guess… It has a sister. A twin?" Dumbledore asked, calmly as ever.

"Borgin and Burke's. They form a passage." Draco told. How could Dumbledore just prattle on knowing Draco held a wand to him? How could he praise him? How could he sustain that infuriating calm of his?

"Draco," Dumbledore beseeched, his calm voice soft, " years ago, I knew a boy who made all the wrong choices. Please let me help you."

Draco ground his teeth. "I don't want your help! Don't you understand? I have to do this!"

His hand shook at the mere thought of committing murder. Dumbledore was right. He wasn't an assassin. But what choice did he have? "I have to kill you." he told Dumbledore weakly, "If I fail… He won't just kill me. He'll find her."

Draco could see Dumbledore's eyes widen slightly in surprise. Draco had little doubt Dumbledore knew he was talking about Leli. Who else would he risk everything to protect? Or hadn't Dumbledore realized how much she meant to Draco? Of course he didn't. Draco doubted even Leli knew. He hadn't exactly been straightforward with the way he felt about her… Or about anything else, really. That was one of the things he regretted the most. Now… He knew she'd hate him after this. And, no matter how much it hurt, he'd gladly take her despise. Because, it would mean that she was safe and away from him. That didn't stop Draco from feeling like his very soul was being shred to pieces, though.

Draco straightened his spine.

He was doing this because of her. He had to remember that.

Dumbledore opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped by the sudden arrival of the Death Eaters Draco had let into the castle.

Draco sneered at their arrival. He didn't want them here.

Merlin, _he_ didn't want to be here.

Aunt Bellatrix led the group, as usual.

She stared at Dumbledore with her crazy eyes. "Well… Look what we have here." She turned her eyes to Draco, bloodlust and pride in her gaze. "Well done Draco." she whispered in his ear.

Draco swallowed back the sudden bout of nausea that assaulted him. To make his Aunt Bellatrix proud simply sickened him.

"Good evening, Bellatrix." Dumbledore greeted as if he were actually _pleased_ to see her. "I think introductions are in order, don't you?" he asked her as his gaze wandered around the other Death Eaters in the room.

"Love to Albus, but I'm afraid we're on a bit of a tight schedule." His Aunt replied evenly. She looked at Draco and motioned to Dumbledore, demanding, "Do it!"

When Draco still hesitated, one of the other Death Eaters snickered, "He doesn't have the stomach. Just like his father. Let me finish it my own way."

Draco glared at him. He was _not_ like his father. He'd prove it. His gaze swung back to Dumbledore. Draco swallowed the lump in his throat.

"The Dark Lord has ordered the boy to do it." Bellatrix told the Death Eater, threateningly. Then she went and stood close to Draco. "This is your moment." she told him in her shrill voice. "Do it! Go on, Draco. _Now_!"

Draco clenched his jaw as he looked into Dumbledore's kind blue eyes.

He couldn't do it.

He just couldn't.

Draco began to lower his wand slightly.

_I hope they kill me quickly, before they have a chance to force my mind open._

"No."

Draco turned, startled to hear his Godfather's smooth voice.

Draco breathed a silent sigh of relief. His Godfather would protect Dumbledore.

"Severus…" Draco turned to Dumbledore who was looking at his Godfather pleadingly. "Please."

"Avadakadavra."

Draco stared in shock at where Dumbledore had been only a moment ago.

He simply stared, numbly.

Draco started when someone began herding him down the stairs of the Astronomy Tower.

He held himself straight, not letting anyone guess his wandering thoughts.

Snape had killed Dumbledore.

He fought back any sign of the tears that threatened his eyes.

Draco paused and looked on in horror at the chaos Aunt Bellatrix committed in the Great Hall.

He repressed a flinch whenever she sent someone flying, who had done nothing worse than be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

He was responsible for all of this.

Oh Merlin, what had he done?

His only comfort was that Leli was safe, waiting for him in the Room of Requirement.

He just wished he'd had the courage to tell her that he loved her.

* * *

><p>"Leli!" Assi yelled, snapping Leli out of her thoughts.<p>

"What?" she asked, blinking up at Assi who was standing in front of the fireplace while Leli sat on the couch in the Gryffindor common room.

"I've been calling you for a while." Assi said, sitting next to Leli. "What were you thinking about?"

Leli bit her lip and let her gaze return to the fireplace. "Draco. There was something going on with him today."

Assi leaned her head to the side, gazing at Leli curiously. "What?"

Leli shrugged. "I don't know. But he was really insistent on me meeting him at the Room of Requirement tonight. And when he kissed me, before we left… it felt like a good-bye kiss."

Assi frowned. "Weren't you saying good-bye?"

Leli shook her head, "No. This was a different type of good-bye. It felt like the permanent kind."

"Don't worry." Assi told her with a smile, "You'll find out whatever it is tonight."

Leli nodded, still worried about what might happen.

"At what time where you suppose to meet him, anyway?" Assi asked, yawning.

"10," Leli murmured.

"It's midnight," Assi told her matter-of-factly.

Leli shot out of the couch. "What!"

Assi shrugged. "It's 12."

Leli gasped and quickly pulled on the shoes she had thrown off earlier.

"I can't believe I'm so late." Leli grumbled to herself.

Assi snorted as she wrapped a nearby throw over herself and lay her head on a pillow. "Don't worry. The boy can wait."

Leli rolled her eyes at her sister, "Why aren't you sleeping in your bed?"

Assi settled herself on the couch and closed her eyes. "Cynthia snores. Besides, I feel more comfortable here."

Leli shook her head with a chuckle, heading towards the exit.

Before she reached it the sisters heard a cacophony of sound so loud it began to awake the entire castle.

Assi scrambled up and looked at Leli worriedly.

Up the stairs they could hear the rest of the Gryffindors rouse themselves.

Leli took out her wand and ran down the stairs, dread clouding her heart.


	22. Chapter 21: Vanished

**Chapter 21: Vanished**

Leli ran her fingers across the cold stone, tears running down her cheeks.

How could this have happened?

Her dad was invincible. That was the undisputed fact of life.

She chocked on a sob.

She felt like she couldn't breathe. As if she'd lost that ability the moment she'd seen him.

And her heart… It felt as if the entire organ was a giant purple bruise and someone kept poking at it, making the near unbearable pain a constant companion.

Why had this happened?

Leli looked away from the stone in an attempt to catch her breath. She looked at her sister.

Assi stared down, unblinkingly. Her skin was unnaturally pale and her violet, red-rimmed eyes were dull and lifeless.

Leli grabbed her cold hand and squeezed.

Assi looked at Leli for a moment. She stepped closer and leaned her head on Leli's shoulder.

Quiet sobs shook Assi's body as they both stared at the lifeless stone.

The world around them was as quiet as the stone.

No bird flew overhead. The water made no noise against the land. The breeze itself had stilled, allowing Leli and her sister to mourn privately.

When they had found Dumbledore at the base of the Astronomy Tower, they had been too shocked to fully accept the reality of what had occurred. At their father's funeral, neither had had a moment alone, just to mourn. And with every "are you ok?" they had to nod with a forced twitch of their lips and say, "I'm fine."

But they were alone now. Now they were finally given a chance to say good-bye to the man that had raised them. The man who had saved them.

How could they say good-bye? How could they when doing so made everything so… final?

They stood there for what seemed an eternity yet felt like a heartbeat.

Leli heard Assi murmur under her breath, her voice breaking, "This isn't good-bye."

She wiped her eyes on the handkerchief she kept clenched in her hand and walked away from the tomb without saying another word.

Leli watched her go, confused and dismayed.

What was this if not good-bye?

Leli turned back towards the stone. She closed her eyes and imaged her father's light blue eyes. The way they had been, twinkling and mischievous.

If an afterlife did exist, Leli hoped he would find peace.

She knew he never really found it in this life.

Leli opened her eyes and smiled. She whispered good-bye but she agreed with Assi.

This wasn't a final farewell.

One day, she assured herself, she'd see that twinkle again.

* * *

><p>"Madam McGonagall, it is imperative that you tell me the location of Dumbledore's daughters." The Minster of Magic insisted.<p>

McGonagall stared at him, her face expressionless as she replied the same way she had every time he had asked where the girls were. "I don't know."

They were in the Headmaster's office and the Minister had been questioning her for the last hour, when he had realized that the girls were no longer in Hogwarts. But she couldn't tell him what she did not know. And what she did, she wouldn't reveal.

The Minister scowled. "You are their guardian now. How can you not know where they are?"

McGonagall shrugged. "You are the Minister of Magic. How is it _you_ do not know where they are?"

He narrowed his eyes at her, "The Trace has been deactivated. You wouldn't happen to know how, would you?"

McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "How would I know?"

She was actually enjoying seeing the Minister stumped. His intense interest in Dumbledore's daughters would have caused them nothing but trouble and unwanted attention. She'd been sorry to see them go but she understood why they had to and knew that there was no place safer for them than Sanctuary.

McGonagall gazed at the Minister steadily. There was nothing she could tell him, no matter how much he persisted.

The Minister must have read that thought in her eyes because he scowled at her, then simply got up and left. Saying nothing more.

McGonagall sighed with relief that that was over with.

Leliel and Assiel were safe. At least for the moment…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I tried to fix any and all mistakes. I hope you at least got some entertainment value out of my story. :)<strong>

**Thank you all who have read, reviewed, favored, and alerted. Thank you, thank you, thank you! :D**

**Sequel is now posted and called "Dog Chase."**


End file.
